Digimon Tamers 2
by Duckstablook
Summary: About 16 years after Digimon Tamers, a new threat has arisen, going by Devidramon. He has built an entire army, with Digimon reaching Champion and Armor level. So, five new Digidestined were chosen to fight him, and along with their guide, Wizardmon, they must find their partners and defeat Devidramon along with his army! And possibly even more enemies...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed

"Ha! Gotcha!" 12 year old boy, Rogan "Logan" Makku announced, placing down a Tyrannomon card on his Agumon card, as him and his friend Yosefu "Joey" Kasai had been playing the Digimon Card Game in their friend's Tsuiseki's treehouse.

"Aw man! I didn't have my Gargomon card with me…." Joey sighed, grabbing his Terriermon card and putting it in his case. Tsuiseki Bareru, called Chase since he often was seen running, laughed and pulled out his deck of cards. Logan was wearing a green t-shirt and dark grey jeans. He had dark brown straight hair in the back that lid up to a cow lick in the front. He had light blue eyes and a pinkish tint to his cheeks. Next to him was one of his best friends, Joey, who had the exact opposite demeanor. Instead of being cool and collected, Joey looked about ready to start bouncing off the walls. He had brown hair and curls in the very back of his load of hair, and even though he had just lost, he had a huge smile on his face. He also had hazel eyes and wore a brown shirt with a white and black shield insignia with two swords crossing in the back. He had black sweat pants and wore blue and green shoes. Sitting next to Joey was his younger brother Richado, Richard, who patted his sibling on the back.

"Don't worry bro, you'll win next time!" Richard guaranteed, flashing a smile similar to his brother's. He wore a blue and white striped button shirt with brown khaki pants, and had dark brown hair with a few tuffs on the back left. Chase wore a red shirt and had blue jeans, had a buzz cut with shingles, and had black shoes. He also had brown eyes and smug smile, though he was even shorter than Richard.

"My tur- Hey! Guys, look!" Chase yelled, pointing out the window at a light flashing through some grass.  
"It's a light, so what? Probably just a piece of glass... Hey, maybe it's a gem! DIBS!" Joey yelled and jumped out the door, forgetting that they were about 8 feet above ground and fell down on his butt.

"Ah crap….Hey, look it's Meredith! Hi, Meredith!" Kevin yelled, waving to a girl walking by. She turned around and waved back. She had shorter hair, only reaching her shoulders and wore glasses. She had a multi colored sweater and magenta skinny jeans. She walked forward to Kevin.  
"Hey Joey, how's it going? Playing Digimon again?" She smirked. Her name was Meredisu Sumisu, but went with Meredith.

"Yep! How did you guess?" Joey replied, while his friends climbed down the ladder and walked over to the shine.

"Hey, Joey, what's that light over there?" Meredith asked, pointing to his friends looking at the light.

"OH! Yeah, come on, let's go see it!" Joey exclaimed, so they walked over as well. When they got to the light, they saw it had formed into a orange and white device.

"Hey, is that a Digivice!? Holy crap! It looks exactly like the real thing! And look!" Logan screamed, picking the device up and also grabbing a yellow card that was next to it.

"That looks like the Yellow Card from Tamers that allowed the DigiDestined to go to the Digital World! Uh….Should we, uh, try doing it? I mean, sure it's probably just some kid's toy but what if?" Kevin asked, beaming with energy.

"Yeah right," Logan sighed, but nonetheless tried it,"I mean, what are the chances of that happening-!" The boy was interrupted when he slashed the card through the Digivice, enveloping them all in a bright light.

 _ **Candlemon Village, Digital World**_

"I mean seriously, like zero chance of that happe- HOLY CRAP!" Logan screamed when he saw the new environment. The group had been transported by the Digivice to the Digital World, where they were now in a jungle like setting with many buzzing and crippling noises about.

"Are we in the Digital World? Awesome!" Joey cheered, looking around beaming.

"Uh….Seriously? Cool I guess…..Wait, Joey that means we're in another plain of existence, right!? How are we gonna get back?" Meredith panicked, slapping Joey in the face for no reason

"Ow...Eh, whatever. If it makes you feel better. So if we're in the Digital World, that means…...uh, there's Digimon. So that means we have to get to civilization where good Digimon live! Or we freak out and hide. I suggest the first idea." Joey explained, while Richard tapped his brother on his shoulder.

"Uh, Bro, there's a sign right there it says "Candlemon Village". I think that means Candlemon live there!" Richard pointed to a sign, which caught Logan's interest.

"Candlemon, huh? They're supposed to be very peaceful Digimon, so we should go there! Right guys?" Logan asked, turning to his friends.

"Whatever you think." Chase replied, while the others nodded in agreement. The team walked past the sign into a path, which led to a large village, which was, non-surprisingly, was filled with Candlemon.  
"Wow! It's actual Digimon!" Meredith exclaimed, eyes widening. In the midst of the Candlemon they spotted a human like figure dressed like a wizard, which they recognised as Wizardmon, Candlemon's Digivolution.

"Wizardmon! Guys, let's go talk to him!" Logan said, and him and the others ran over to the Digimon.

"Excuse, me, Wizardmon?" Joey asked, confronting the older monster.

"Hello the- Oh! Humans! That means- Oh I'm very sorry! I am Wizardmon, and you are the Digidestined. Um… Well, I was supposed to be your guide and come to get you about an hour from now….One of my Candlemon must've messed up and dropped the Digivice off too early….I'm just glad you managed to find me!" The creature explained.

"Digidestined? You mean….us!? Me, Joey, Meredith, Ryan and Chase?! We're all Digidestined!?" Logan asked, shocked. The others were as well.

"Well, you seem to know who I am, so I'm going to assume you have watched the TV Shows that documented the previous Digidestined's adventures! You, Logan and company, are the second generation of Digimon Tamers." Wizardmon informed.

"That's….THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!" Logan and Joey said in unison, while Ryan beamed. Chase smiled widely and Meredith was blabbering in excitement.

"Well, Logan Makku, you are the first to get a Digivice and Digimon Partner, as you are the leader of the Digidestined." Wizardmon told, and pointed to the Orange Digivice in his hands.

"I'm...the leader?...Wait, right! Digimon Partner! I get a Digimon Partner! Right?" Logan asked, looking up at Wizardmon.

"Yes. And I shall take you to him. Joseph, Meredith, Chase, Richard, please stay here while I go and introduce Logan to his new friend." Wizardmon told the others, and the two walked out of the village into a forest.

"So, who's my partner?" Logan asked excitedly.

"You'll find out….right now! Look over there." Wizardmon answered, nodding to a cave over to the end of the forest.

"Kickass!" Logan cheered, and ran over into the cave and looked around. Wizardmon chuckled and walked in with him.

"Is that….?" Logan questioned his eyesight, as he saw an orange dinosaur like Digimon with large claws and green eyes looking back at him.

"Is that….?" The Digimon asked back, then both ran to each other and hugged.

"You're my partner!" They screamed in happiness.

"I'm Rogan Makku, but you can call me Logan!" The new leader greeted, while his partner shook his hand.

"I'm Agumon! And I'm really excited that I'm gonna be partners with the new leader of the Digidestined!" Agumon yelled, and jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah! I'm the leader…..I'll have to get some goggles for next time!" Logan laughed, then looked back at Wizardmon, who smiled under his scarf.

"Well done, now, let's return to the others so we can find their partners." Wizardmon said, and they began to walk out of the cave, when suddenly, a large explosion went off near the Candlemon Village.

"What was that!?" Logan screamed, and Agumon ran forward to see what was going on.

"My village! It's being attacked! Quick, we must stop it!" Wizardmon shouted, and flew over the forest to his home. Logan and Agumon followed, running as fast as they could.

When the pair got to the village, they saw that a large bear like Digimon had been slashing and crushing many of the Candlemon houses, as well as attacking the Digimon themselves.

"Hey Yogi! Why are you so angry, did you get a BOO BOO?" Joey yelled, standing a few feet away from the beast. Meredith, Richard and Chase were running away with the Candlemon into the Candlemon Church, but Joey stayed behind to try to bait the bear away.

The Digimon roared at Joey, who chuckled and began running away, while the beast ran after him.

"Aw, come on Grizzlymon, BEAR with me!" Joey punned, revealing the enemy's name. Wizardmon and Logan facepalmed at Joey's bad jokes.

"Damn it, Joey, there's no time for bad puns…..Quick, Agumon we gotta do something or Joey's gonna get destroyed!" Logan said to his partner, who nodded and let out a fireball from his mouth.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled, and Grizzlymon was hit in the rear. The beast slipped and fell on it's stomach, then got up and glared at Agumon.

"This is bad….Wait, I know!" Logan declared, and picked up a twig, then chucked it at Grizzlymon, who was hit in the forehead.

"Eat that, Bear Breath! Stop hurting my friends!" Logan yelled, running up to Agumon. Wizardmon looked at Logan in awe, seeing he was truly a loyal friend. Wizardmon decided to try to help, and he sent an electric blast from his wand.

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon shouted, zapping Grizzlymon. The Nature Spirits Monster turned to Wizardmon and slashed him in the chest, sending him flying back.

"Wizardmon! Oh no, what are we gonna do, Agumon?" Logan asked, looking at his Digital Partner, when he felt a tingle in his pocket. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out an orange computer drive, then looked at his Digivice.

"Agumon….I think this is supposed to go in my Digivice, maybe it activates something that'll help…." Logan thought, and plugged the chip into a plug in that was on the side of his device, which caused an bright orange glow to come from it, and the glow shot an orange beam to Agumon, giving him more energy, and Agumon began to shake.

"Agumon digivolve to….." Agumon began the transformation known as digivolution, where a Digimon would gain more data to temporarily become much stronger and receive a new form. This came from the power of Logan's friendship and the disc that stored that power, activating this new ability.

Agumon became a orange, light based figure of himself and began growing in size drastically, then started growing spikes on his back. His claws became sharper, and he then roared. The light disappeared, and in place of Agumon was his Digivolved form…..

"TYRANNOMON!" The Champion level roared.

"WOAH." Logan awed, and his friends had the same reaction, with Joey falling on his butt from amazement and the others looking out from the church window.

"He Digivolved…..Does this chip make Agumon do that?" Logan asked himself, looked down at the chip that was inserted in his Digivice.

"It doesn't matter how big you get, I'm gonna destroy you and this entire village! For Devidramon!" Grizzlymon roared, and dashed at Tyrannomon.

"Let me show you what true power is, Blaze Blast!" Logan's partner growled, and shot a large fireball at Grizzlymon, who grunted and skid back a bit, but continued racing forward.

"MAUL ATTACK!" Grizzlymon screamed, and jumped up in the air. He began slashing at Tyrannomon, who grabbed Grizzlymon's paw and slammed him to the ground.

"That's it! Get him, Tyrannomon!" Logan cheered, while Joey stood up and looked at Logan with envy. He couldn't wait until he got his partner.

"Dino Kick!" Tyrannomon yelled, and kicked Grizzlymon in the stomach, resulting in a yelp from pain. Grizzlymon slowly got up, then shot a beam from the moon sign on his head.

"Ursa Blast!" Grizzlymon roared, and Tyrannomon was pushed back a bit by the pressure, but stood his ground.

"You can do it, buddy!" Logan yelled, and Tyrannomon's eyes shined with determination. The large dinosaur Digimon's claws extended and glew orange, then charged forward at Grizzlymon furiously.

"SLASH CLAW!" Tyrannomon roared, and slashed at Grizzlymon right in the chest, leaving a giant claw mark in it's skin, with data soaring out of it, and the beast screamed out in pain, then spoke his last words, "It was all for you, Lord Devidramon….". Then, Grizzlymon exploded into data, which Tyrannomon looked at, wondering if he should absorb it. However, it is absorbed by Logan's Digivice, which surprised the pair.

"What just happened?" Logan asked himself, looking at Wizardmon. The tall guide looked down at Logan impressed.

"Well, first of all, that was an amazing job Logan and Tyrannomon! You handled that situation very well! Oh, and that drive that you used to Digivolve Agumon is the result of your loyalty to your friends, and that power was transferred to your Digimon with the power of that drive. That power is only a temporary boost, though, and it will wear off soon. Like right now!" Wizardmon explained, pointing to Agumon, having de-digivolved.

"And when Grizzlymon was turned into data, it went into the Digivice, and you can now use Grizzlymon's power to give its strength to Agumon for a while. It will happen with every Digimon you defeat." Wizardmon finished, and Logan and Agumon grinned at each other.

"Awesome! I can't wait to beat some more Digimon! We're gonna beat 'em every single time! Wait….Time! Doesn't time pass in the Digital World?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Yes, it does, but at a much faster pace. What would've been 3 hours in our world is only 1 hour and a half in yours! So do not worry at all." Wizardmon told the leader.

"Cool, but can we go home? I need to get some goggles!" Logan joked, laughing, while the others laughed with him.

"Absolutely! Just slide that yellow card you had when you first got here." Wizardmon confirmed, and Logan did as he said. The group of kids along with Agumon and Wizardmon, then teleported out of the Digital World, with one of the Candlemon digivolving into Wizardmon to become the new protector and leader of the village.

 _ **Bareru Residence, Earth**_

The group appeared back in Chase's backyard, and sat down on the ground. Logan looked down at Agumon to see that he had de-digivolved back into his In-Training state, Koromon.

"Huh. I guess the human world doesn't have enough data for Agumon to retain his rookie form. Wizardmon, should we come back tomorrow?" Logan asked their guide, who nodded.

"Good idea. I will have the next Digivice prepared for then, and we will find their partner. For now, Chase, would you mind if I stay in your treehouse for the night?" Wizardmon asked the Digidestined.

"No problem, just try not to make much noise. My mom might notice!" Chase warned, and said goodbye to his friends then walked into his house. Kevin and Ryan said goodbye to Logan and Meredith, then Kevin got on his scooter and Ryan on his bike and rode off. Meredith got her backpack and said goodbye to Logan, then walked away. That left Logan with his partner, and the two looked at each other, smiling.

"So, Koromon, wanna come home with me? I have a nice pillow for you to sleep on and lots of chips!" Logan asked his partner.

"Sure! It outta be lotsa fun!" Koromon beamed, and jumped into Logan's arms. The two walked away, and Logan put his Digivice, drive and card in his pocket.

 _ **Dragon's Den, Digital World**_

"Master Devidramon, one of your top soldiers, Grizzlymon, was killed today. When he went to destroy Wizardmon, the new Digidestined's guide, they came early and a boy and his new partner Tyrannomon came and beat him. Shall we find a replacement?" A green ogre like Digimon said to a much taller, black one. The smaller one was Goblimon, an evil Digimon who like to smash things. The taller Digimon was Devidramon, a champion level virus Digimon with incredible power, who shook his head, then spoke.

"Hmm….How….disappointing. It looks like our plan to take over the Digital World has failed….. Well, tomorrow we will be prepared. Send out the Armors…" The evil dragon declared, and Goblimon nodded, walking away.

"Hmph. I will rule this world, and those pests are nothing but ants in my incredible wrath. Soon enough, they will die…." Devidramon laughed, looking out into his dark kingdom, with many Devimon training Rookie and Champion Digimon to take become part of their leader's army.

"All of them…..Chase, Ryan, Meredith, Kevin and Logan…Mwahahahah- Nope, no more generic evil laughs. I know! GWAhahahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah. Gwa. I'm gonna use that more often."


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Digidestined(s!?)

It was the next day, after Logan had met his Digimon partner, and the group had met up at Chase's house, with Koromon being chased after by Chase's cat. They waited for Meredith to get there, something about walking her dog. Eventually their female companion got there and Wizardmon floated down from the treehouse.

"Sorry guys, my dog manage to get loose of the leash when it saw a squirrel, and uh, chaos ensued. So, Wizardmon, who's getting their partner today?" Meredith asked, looking up at their teacher.

"PartnerS. Two people will be getting their partner today, along with their Digivice. That is because it turns out these Digimon are twins, and must be together and share the same power to Digivolve. And their partners must be together too." Wizardmon explained, and pulled two Digivices, one green, one pink.

"Who are they for? Please let one be mine!" Joey asked, praying inside. Thank the lord, the green digivice was handed to him, and the pink digivice to Meredith. Joey began doing his signature dance, which was jumping up and down repeatedly while flapping his hands like a bird. His signature smile was planted on his face, even bigger this time.

"Awesome! When can we meet our partners!?" Meredith asked, almost as excited as Joey.

"Right now! We're going to the Panda Place, where Digimon like Tsunomon, Elecmon and Frigimon live, with their leader being Pandamon, an ultimate level Digimon. They have been taking care of the two Digimon for a few days now, since they were born. Joey, would you like to do the honors?" Wizardmon asked the to-be partner, who nodded excitedly, and Logan handed him the yellow card. The boy slashed his card against his Digivice, and the group became light and teleported away, with Koromon jumping in at the last second.

 _ **Panda Place, Digital World**_

"WHOOOO! Oh boy, we're here!" Joey squealed, looking around the new town. There was many Digimon walking, or bouncing, around, which made Joey happy. He loved people getting along, and seeing everything so peaceful and happy made him very calm. As he was about to go hug a Tsunomon, he felt a large hand tap him on his back.

"Uh...hello, Mister Frigimon! I'm Joseph Kasai, you can call me Joey, though, what can I help you with?" Joey greeted, seeing the large champion Digimon.

"HI! I'M FRIGIMON! I ALREADY KNEW WHO YOU ARE, I'M HERE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO YOUR PARTNERS, YOSEFU KASAI AND MEREDISU SUMISU! FELLOW DIGIDESTINED, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TOO?" Frigimon explained, talking extremely loudly in a goofy voice.

"Sure, Frigimon." Chase replied, and the group, excluding Wizardmon who stayed behind to talk to Pandamon. The group walked over to a large tower made out of toy blocks, and two small figures looked down from the top. One made a happy noise, while the other said something about being formal, and the jumped down.

The two figures landed on the heads of Joey and Meredith, then jumped down. The two figures were very bunny like, having gigantic ears. The first rabbit had only 1 horn, while the other had 3. One was light green with green marks, with the second Digimon being chocolate brown with pink marks. These were the Digimon twins that Wizardmon was talking about, being Joey and Meredith's partners.

"Hi! I'm…..TERRIERMON! And Joey, I am your partner, best friend, great buddy, awesome pal, forever together best friends forever!" The Rookie Rabbit rambled, jumping up and down, making it obvious, even if he hadn't said it, that he was Joey's partner.

"Hello, Meredith! I am Lopmon, and this is, sadly, my brother. I'm pleased to meet you, considering we're partners! I won't let you down!" Lopmon introduced himself, putting her paw up to shake Meredith's hand.

"OH MY GOD MY PARTNER IS A TERRIERMON! WE ARE GONNA BE SO AWESOME TOGETHER!" Joey screamed, and picked up Terriermon and put him on his head, and the two began dancing, with Terriermon tap dancing on Joey's hair.

"Aw, you're so cute! I'm glad we get to be partners too!" Meredith replied, and shook Lopmon's paw. Meredith then picked up Lopmon and put her on her shoulder.

"THIS IS FANTASTIC! YOU TWO HAVE NOW MET YOUR PARTNERS! NOW, LET'S GO BACK TO THE MAIN AREA TO TRAIN WITH MUDFRIGIMON!" Frigimon declared, and the new partnered Digidestined nodded.

The group walked back to where Wizardmon and Pandamon waited, with Terriermon and Joey playing tag, though it was very short since Terriermon was still on Joey's head while doing it. Pandamon said he had to go talk with the leader of another town, Aquillamon.

"So is MudFrigimon gonna come train us soon? Terriermon seems really excited to battle him." Joey told Wizardmon, showing as Terriermon was punching air while blurting out fighting sounds.

"He should be here soon! Oh, look, there he is now," Wizardmon replied, pointing over to the giant brown bear figure walking over to them. When he got closer, however, they noticed the large Champion had many scratches and bruises all over him. The group ran over as MudFrigimon fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"MudFrigimon, are you okay?" Wizardmon asked, looking at the brown bear with concern.

"They're...coming…..Allomon, Honeybeemon and Frogmon…..the Armored Forces…." MudFrigimon mumbled, groaning in pain. The group looked at each other, recognising those names.

"Those are all Armor Digimon! They must have done this to MudFrigimon! Do….do you think they're like Grizzlymon? Could they be evil?" Meredith asked, looking up at Wizardmon.

"There has been an outbreak of evil Digimon, lately. Perhaps there is a connection...Mine was the fifth one, this is the sixth. Whatever the case is, I suggest we make sure the villagers are safe. Logan, digivolve Agumon to help us round up the villagers. Frigimon, also come with me. You will definitely be of assistance. The rest of you, stand guard. If anything happens, I'm sure your Digimon can handle it." Wizardmon informed, and him and Logan went off, with Agumon following in suite.

As soon as the three left, a loud roar was heard, which they assumed was Tyrannomon's, but it was actually the incoming 3 Digimon. The one who roared was the leader, Allomon, a giant, blue dinosaur Digimon. The others were Honeybeemon, a yellow bee like Digimon, and Frogmon, a yellow toad Digimon with a leaf above it's head. The team of evil Digimon entered the village and spotted the Digidestined.

"There they are! The Digidestined! Wait, one of them is missing, Allomon!" Honeybeemon said, looking back at Allomon, who gave an annoyed grunt.

"Whatever, we'll hunt them down after disposing of these weaklings. Frogmon, HoneyBeemon, take them down." Allomon ordered, and his teammates charged forward at the group. Terriermon and Lopmon hopped off their tamer's heads and stood in front of the group.

"Bunny Blast! Blazing Ice!" The Digimon duo growled, and used their attacks, with Terriermon shooting several green energy pellets out of his mouth and Lopmon doing the same but with ice shards. Frogmon jumped up, avoiding them and Honeybeemon flew around them. Frogmon then came down and crashed onto Terriermon, who groaned in pain, and tried to push the Armor Digivolution off, but to no avail and the monster used his Frog Bite attack, which was hitting Terriermon with his leaf shurikens.

"Terriermon!" Joey cried out, looking in despair as his partner was hit repeatedly. Lopmon continued his attack, which hit, but the bounced off Honeybeemon's armor, and the Knowledge Digivolution fired a pink, smelly gas that Lopmon breathed in, making her very woozy and dizzy, his Sweet Spray attack setting him up for his next attack, Paralyse Sting, stinging Lopmon in the chest and making her numb

"Lopmon!" Meredith called, and her and Joey ran to their partners, and the enemies got back. Joey picked up the scratched and cut Terriermon, while Meredith rubbed the paralysed Lopmon. They both called out their names, but their partners were knocked out good.

"Terriermon!" Joey cried, tears starting to form in his eyes, while Meredith sobbed in her hands. Joey shook Terriermon to try to get him awake, but his partner was out cold. Frogmon and Honeybeemon laughed at the dramatic scene, and they readied their attacks. With Frogmon pulling out his dagger and Honeybeemon sharpening his claws.

"What can we do? Our Digimon are….huh?", Joey realised his and Meredith's pockets began glowing a bright green and pink, and he looked over at his friend, "Meredith, check your pocket."

"Huh?" Meredith asked, grabbing something out of her pocket, and Joey did the same. When the looked at it, they saw it was the same drive from when Logan and Agumon were fighting Grizzlymon, and the two looked at each other skeptically.

"Do you think it'll digivolve them?" Joey asked his Digidestined partner, who looked at her drive one more time, then looked up.

"It's worth a shot." Meredith said, determined. Joey nodded, and pulled out his Digivice, as did Meredith.

"DIGIVOLUTION…..ACTIVATE!" They exclaimed, standing up and putting the drive into their Digivice. In the Digivice's small screen, the words Digivolution were written in green and magenta respectively, then green and pink beams shot to Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Terriermon/Lopmon digivolve to….." The duo said, and the pair became green and pink light figures of themselves, and began changing shape. Terriermon got a bit chubbier, and arm cannons were formed around his hands. He became much bigger and his colours were reversed, along with now having blue jeans with a large brown belt. Lopmon became a lot taller and her ears became longer as well, like Terriermon. She now had a yellow jumpsuit and a blue bandanna around her neck. She gained black shoes and red gloves, with large claws on top of them. They both struck their poses and growled, stating their names.

"GARGOMON!" Gargomon yelled, shooting beams out of his cannons.

"TURUIEMON!" Turuiemon shouts, slashing the air with her claws. The two beast Digimon glare at their armored opponents, while Joey and Meredith look at the champion formed Digimon in awe.

"Wow! Terriermon sure pulled out the BIG GUNS!" Joey joked, causing Meredith to roll her eyes.

"Bad pun. Still, they became a lot bigger! To think just a few minutes ago they were standing on our heads!" Meredith talked to her friend, who nodded.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon yelled, and several green energy blasts out of his arm cannon, which hit Frogmon dead on.

"Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon exclaimed, and ran up and continuously slashed Honeybeemon. The two armor digivolutions backed up, injured.

"Grrr….We're not giving up! We'll win and destroy all of you! That way, we will be free to take over every single other area in the Digital World! Then we can finally rule the Digimon World! With Devidramon as our leader!" Honeybeemon blabbered, causing Allomon to bash him on the head.

"You idiot! Now they know our plans! We'll have to dispose of them as soon as possible, or they might run off!" Allomon ordered, and they nodded.

"Paralyse Sting!" Honeybeemon yelled, and flew at Turuiemon, who blocked the stingers with her right claws, then stabbed Honeybeemon right through the chest and slammed him to the ground, causing huge amounts of data to fly out of the armor Digivolution.

"AHHHH! HELP…..No…...I'm sorry….Allomon…." Honeybeemon cried right before he exploded into data and was absorbed into Meredith's digivice, but he became his Rookie form, Veemon, first.

"Way to go, Turuiemon!" Meredith cheered, while Gargomon faced off against Frogmon.

"Hidden Dagger!" Frogmon announced, and tried stabbing Gargomon, who leapt back, then punched Frogmon in the stomach with his arm cannon. Frogmon slashed the arm cannon, but it didn't even make a dent. Gargomon delivered a headbutt to Frogmon's stomach, then threw him up to the air.

"Frog Bite!" Frogmon shouted and tried crashing down with his shurikens in front of him, but Gargomon leapt up into the air as well, and pulled his arm cannon back, then launched it forward into Frogmon face, and began shooting right in his face, using his Bunny Pummel attack.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon screamed, and his energy blast fired straight through his head, and Frogmon transformed back into his Rookie form, Armadillomon, before bursting into data, which was absorbed into Joey's Digivice.

"We did it! Alright, Meredith, let's handle the leader." Joey claimed, and him and Meredith stood right infront of Allomon, who roared, trying to intimidate his opponents, however the pairs were not phased.

"Think you're tough, huh? Well, I'll take care of that! One one four, huh? Well that doesn't change a thing!" Allomon roared, cockily.

"Make that 6!" Logan screamed, riding on Tyrannomon's back, as he and Wizardmon had returned from evacuating the villagers.

"You're the leader, huh? I can see cause of the goggles." Allomon said, pointing out the orange goggles on Logan's head, with the lens being whitish blue.

"At least SOMEBODY noticed!" Logan replied, sarcastically, earning a laugh from his friends. He jumped off Tyrannomon as his partner charged forward.

"Blaze Blast!" "Gargo Laser!" "Frozen Blitz!" The three Digimon cried, and they shot their attacks at Allomon, who was knocked back, but got back up and fired his own attack, Dino Burst, which was a large stream of rainbow colored fire.

The Champions dodged the blast, then continued attacking. Gargomon ran at Allomon and jumped on his head, then started firing his Gargo Lasers, causing Allomon to whine in pain. Turuiemon ran near his feet and started slashing his feet, getting the same reaction that Gargomon did.

"Wild Buster!" Tyrannomon screamed and bashed into Allomon's stomach. Allomon stumbled back, and the newly Digivolved pair nodded at each other, knowing now was the time to finish their foe off.

"Ninja Fist/Bunny Pummel!" The duo screamed, and the punched right through Allomon's stomach, causing Allomon to transform back into his Rookie form, Hawkmon.

"Ah….The p-pain….I-I….have failed my entire army…..I'm a failure….No, I'm not a failure to them...I'm a failure to myself. I….Digidestined, please give me a second chance. I don't want this to be the end….I want to have a second chance….please…" Hawkmon pleaded to Logan, Joey and Meredith, who looked at each other, and in no time, looked back and nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Digidestined...When I am reborn, I will find you and aid you in whatever way possible." Hawkmon thanked, and finally exploded into data.

"Awesome! We beat the baddies and made a new friend! Pretty good day if I do say myself." Logan said, looking at his group, who nodded, as the champion Digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie forms.

"Yeah, and tomorrow I get my partner!" Richard stated, winking at the readers. Chase looked at Richard weirdly, but shrugged, remembering he WAS Joey's little brother.

"Digidestined, let's say goodbye to Frigimon and then go home. We should call it a day, we'll find the next one of your friends tomorrow, shall we?" Wizardmon explained to the Digidestined, who nodded.

"Good, because either me or Richard are getting our partners tomorrow, and we've barely gotten any talk time these last chapters!" Chase exclaimed, irritated, and also breaking the 4th wall.

"Okay then, let's go!" Wizardmon said, and after saying goodbye to Frigimon and getting the villagers back in Panda Place, Meredith slashed the Yellow Card, sending them home.

 _ **Bareru Residence, Human World**_

The Digidestined appeared back in Chase's backyard, with two blobs with tiny ears and eyes and mouths, one green and the other brown, in place of Terriermon and Lopmon, with the same horn pattern as their evolved forms as well.

"Wow, Terriermon became Gummymon! And Lopmon became Kokomon!" Joey claimed, placing the blob on his head.

"Digidestined, tomorrow we will be going to Beta Beach, where we will meet up with our newest partner. Hopefully, we won't have to deal with any of that….Devidramon's minions." Wizardmon said, worriedly.

"Maybe we should try to stop him one we've gotten all our partners. He sounds like trouble, and when his minions are that strong, we'll have to have some serious training." Chase responded, which the others agreed on.

"Yeah, but we'll worry about that when we have to. Plus, we'll beat him anyways! We're too strong!" Logan claimed, boastfully.

"Yep! Well, see you guys tomorrow! Wizardmon, remember my rule." Chase reminded his guide, who chuckled and nodded, then floated up to the treehouse.

After Chase walked away, Logan said his goodbyes, with Koromon biting on his head, trying to eat his goggles.

"Well, Meredith, nice work today! We bet the snot out of those armor digivolutions!" Joey said, which Meredith smiled to.

"Thanks Joey, I can't wait till we get to fight again! Though like what Wizardmon said, we have to be together to digivolve, and being feeling the same emotion as well, so it might get a little bit tricky." Meredith replied, looking up at Kokomon, who was on top of her head, smiling back at her.

"Nothing we can't handle, teammate!" Joey reassured, giving Meredith a thumbs up, who smiled and said goodbye, then walked away.

"So Kokomon, what are we gonna do when we get home?" Meredith asked her Digimon partner.

"I dunno, but I heard Joey and Terriermon talking something about "Pudding." What's that?" Kokomon asked, which earned a giggle from Meredith.

Back with Joey and Richard, who were walking home, with Gummymon bouncing around on Joey's head.

"Here's the plan, Gummymon! Get home, go to my room, get pudding, watch SpongeBob! That last part was what Chase added in. Trust me, it's awesome. Richard, wanna join us?" Joey asked his little brother, who nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome! Hopefully, tomorrow night we'll have another Digimon to join us…." Richard replied, thinking of who his partner would be. He hoped with all his might that it's champion form would be Seadramon, though.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get my new brother! I think that's how it works, right?" Gummymon beamed, confused on the subject of siblinghood. The brothers laughed and walked out of Chase's street.

 _ **Dragon's Den, Digital World**_

"Sire, once again, the Digidestined have defeated our soldiers. And Allomon has betrayed us! One of our DemiDevimon said he spotted Allomon's death, and said we would come back as their friend! He's a valuable asset to us! We must send out the Blade Dancers! Their skill will surely be able to handle even the Tyrannomon and Wizardmon!" The same Goblimon hollered, alerting Devidramon.

"This is a nuisance. And yes, Goblimon, that is a very good decision. Those Digidestined are getting in our way. If they recruit the last two Digimon, they may be strong enough to defeat my highest warriors, which are Arresterdramon, Tuwarmon, you and Sangloupmon. And maybe even m- No. We will succeed. I haven't even reached Ultimate yet and I have the power to destroy them. Speaking of which, I will begin my training tomorrow to reach Ultimate….Gwahahahahahahaha!" Devidramon roared, resulting in Goblimon to fall on his butt in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Kasai Knight and the Sea Dragon

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can feel it, Joey, I can feel it! Today is the day I get MY partner!" Richard exclaimed to his brother, who laughed a bit, as did Gummymon.

"Me too, Ricky!" "Richard." "Whatever! I just can't wait to see what he looks like! Maybe it's a Tentomon? Or a Bearmon! Or a Kunemon, an Armadillomon, a Candlemon, a Coronamon, a Monmon…..Maybe even Betamon!" Gummymon rambled, bouncing and wiggling on Joey's head.

"Betamon…..Huh, I think I've heard of that Digimon before. He's a little fish guy, right?" Richard responded, thinking about Betamon, and how he what he could Digivolve to.

"Hey, Richard, look! There's Logan and….Agumon!? Why is he digivolved!?" Joey panicked, and he and his brother ran to their friend.

"Logan, what happened? Why is Agumon digivolved?" Richard asked, catching Logan's attention, with Agumon chuckling nervously.

"Hi guys….Uh….Well, last night, when me and Koromon were walking home…" Logan began, and the flashback began.

 _ **Flashback Begin**_

"I was walking home, carrying Koromon since he almost put a dent in my goggles, when we saw a blue flash over near that girl Jo's house. So went over there and a bunch of fog started lifting in. When we went into the fog, we saw a Gotsumon!" Logan said, monologuing, as the Logan in the flashback walked into the fog, a bit nervous, with Koromon gulping. Suddenly, they saw a figure about as big as Logan, who turned around, revealing to be a bear like creature made entirely of rocks with large yellow eyes with black pupils and a large black mouth.

"Hehehehe! I did it! It worked! Dr. Octomon's invention worked! His Digi to Earth Transporter worked! Now we can come to the Human world to invade!" Gotsumon laughed, then spotted Logan and Koromon.

"AH! You heard me! I made the same mistake as that fool HoneyBeemon…..No! I will not! Unlike that idiot, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Gotsumon shouted, and ran at them with his Rock Fist attack, and threw several rocks at the leader and his partner.

"Crap! Koromon, use your….Uh, Bubble thing!" Logan told his partner, who nodded and jumped at the rocks and blew bubbles at them. However, the bubbles did nothing and the rocks popped them, then slammed into Koromon, soaring right at Logan along with the In-Training Monster.

"Ow!" Logan said, the rocks hitting him and knocking him onto the ground. Koromon saw his partner was in trouble, the rocks causing him to cough out some blood.

"Logan! I can't do this in my In-Training form…..Logan! Try to Digivolve me!" Koromon cried, and Logan nodded slowly. He pulled his Digivice out from his pocket, then held it up high while saying, "Digivolution…..Activate!". An orange beam of light came out of the voice and hit Koromon.

"Koromon digivolve to…..Agumon!" Koromon exclaimed, and became a orange sphere of light that formed into Agumon and cried out his name.

"Spirit Fire!" Agumon roars, and fires out several fire blasts, hitting Gotsumon and knocking him back. Gotsumon tries getting up, but Agumon runs up and screams out his next attack.

"Mach Jab!" Agumon shouted, and delivers 3 quick, powerful jabs to Gotsumon's face. Gotsumon stumbles back, dazed from his opponent's attack. This gave Agumon the chance to go and free Logan from the rocks.

"Thanks Agumon, I think we've got him good. But from what he said, it seems like this Octomon guy is pretty smart. We should tell the others about it and see what Wizardmon thinks….But right now, let's finish him! Hit him with your Pepper Breath!" Logan told his partner, who grins widely and charges up his attack at Gotsumon.

"I won't lose that easily! Crazy Crusher!" Gotsumon screamed, and smashed his fists against the ground, causing a large earthquake to come at Agumon.

"Jump up and fire!" Logan exclaims, and Agumon follows, then jumps in the air, avoiding the shake, and shoots his Pepper Breath, hitting Gotsumon straight on and starting to melt him, right before he burst into data without any last words.

"Woo….Way to go buddy. That was rough." Logan cheered his partner, getting a high fived from him.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Wow! Well, that was cool! But also really bad! As soon as all of us get our partners, we have to find that Octomon guy before any really strong Digimon come through! This is just like Digimon Tamers….Who we technically succeeded." Chase said, who had came out a little after Logan began his story.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll beat him! Right, Kokomon?" Meredith asked her Digimon partner, who giggled and nodded. Meredith had been there first, unlike the day before.

"Yes, I'm confident you will. Also, last night I got some information from one of my Candlemon, who went to the Dragon's Den last night and he said that he saw Octomon with Devidramon, and they were working on some sort of machine. That means that Devidramon is Octomon's boss, and therefore the Gotsumon was one of his soldiers. This is becoming a big problem…...I'll have to talk to some of the other village leaders about it….If it comes to the worst possible situation, we'll have to take care of this ourselves.

"Yeah! And by take care of, we mean take care of!" Richard chuckled, pounding his fists.

"Speaking of us, today is the day you, Richard Kasai, will meet your Digimon Partner!" Wizardmon told Richard, whose face lit up. He gives Richard a blue Digivice, and then looks to Logan, who has the yellow card.

"Alright then, here you go Richard! Time to go to the Digital World, Beta Beach!" Logan tells Richard, who nods and excitedly slashes the card through his blue Digivice, transporting them.

 _ **Beta Beach, Digital World**_

The group arrived on a boardwalk area, with a tropical forest behind them and a large, beautiful sandy beach in front of them, with a glistening, blue ocean beyond the sand. The digidestined looked at the wonderful sight that their eyes saw in awe.

"Hey, look! It's an Ikkakumon! Wizardmon, should we talk to him?" Richard asked, looking up at Wizardmon.

"Definitely. That Ikkakumon is this village's leader! It is actually the father of your partner, Richard. We can go meet him over now, if you would like." Wizardmon replied, and before Richard responded, he had already ran off to talk to Ikkakumon.

"Hey, Mr. Ikkakumon!" Richard called the Deep Saver champion, who looked over at the boy and smiled.

"Hello young one. You must be one of the Digidestined! Tell me, what is your name?" Ikkakumon asked, and waddled over to Richard.

"I'm Richard, and these our my fellow Digidestined! The guy in the brown shirt is my brother, Joey, the guy with the goggles is our leader, Logan, the girl is Meredith and the small one is Chase! Also, the Wizardmon you see next to them is our guide, and the leader of Candlemon Village. As you may have guessed. We're here to meet your son, since I'm his partner!" Richard said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you. So would like to meet- oh...Um, we'll need to get you some bubbles first. Upamon!" Ikkakumon called, and a yellow ball like creature with yellow wing like ears, and a smile that could only be matched by Terriermon or Joey.

"Bubble Blow!" Upamon cried, and fired 5 bubbles at the group's faces, letting them breathe underwater. The Digidestined had brung their swimsuits with them, knowing they would probably go for a swim, and Ikkakumon pointed them to the, not sure how they have them, changing rooms. After that, the Digidestined dove into the ocean, with a Crabmon guiding them to Richard's partner, while Wizardmon informed Ikkakumon of the previous attacks on the other villages.

"Devidramon's army has attack 5 villages so far, mine being the 4th. They started with Aquillamon's, then Digmon's, after that IceDevimon's, next was Growlmon, then me mine, and yesterday he attacked Pandamon's. It seems he's attacking all the different families, from Wind Guardians to Jungle Troopers to Nightmare Soldiers, to Dragon's Roar, to Virus Buster and Nature Spirits. There is two left. The Deep Savers, you, and the Metal Empire. He may have spies, probably DemiDevimon, that know which place we are going next, and that's how his soldiers have been attacking us. So I think we should be prepared for whatever he sends at us today. After that, we will go to Guardromon's Factory and do the same. Because there is Chase's partner. Last night, one of my Candlemon said to me that one of Devidramon's minions, Octomon, had developed a machine that allows the evil Digimon to come to the human world. After finding the last Digimon, we will find Octomon's machine and destroy it. We will then hunt down Devidramon and defeat him. After then, we will have won." Wizardmon explained, and Ikkakumon nodded, and they went off to assemble his groups.

(Author's note: Trust me, there will be much more after Devidramon. And it will not be as short or easy as Wizardmon says it is. He sounds a lot like one of my friends….Hint)

Back with the Digidestined, Joey had been showing his swimming skills by doing several backflips, resulting in eye rolls from Richard and Logan, with Chase clapping in awe and Meredith ignoring it. After the 2nd Digidestined was done showing off, Crabmon lead them down to a water cave, with beds of coral surrounding it. When they went inside the cave, the saw several Gomamon, who pointed to the further part of the cave Once drawing near, Richard reached the end, and looked down, seeing his Digimon Partner, which was a brown snake like Digimon with orange hair and big eyes. It had fins and a dolphin like tail.

"Hi! I'm Bukamon! Are you….Are you Richard? Cause he's my partner!" Ikkakumon's son asked, hopefully.

"Yeah! It's awesome to meet you! So….wait, you're only in your In-Training form...shouldn't you be in your Rookie stage, though?" Richard responded.

"Yeah, but I just...have trouble maintaining it. My dad says it's because I haven't gotten my partner yet….But now I have you! Let's try it out, r-right?" Bukamon asked, which Ryan nods to.

"Sure! Should be cool! And work probably. Ready? GO!" Richard shouted and held up his Digivice. It released a blue light that shot at Bukamon, turning him into a blue ball of light, and it formed into his Rookie form, which was a green fish like Digimon with an orange mohawk like finn on his head, big, beady eyes and blue stripes on his back.

"Bukamon digivolve to….BETAMON!" The newly digivolved Rookie exclaims, and looks at his new body, surprised.

"Huh!? Normally I become a Gomamon….Guess that Digivice took me on a different path! COOL!" Betamon exclaimed.

"Wow, Betamon! So cool!" Richard shouted, and picked his partner up, hugging him.

"Aw, so cute! Hey, I have a question, you guys have bubbles on! But me, Lopmon and Agumon don't! I mean, Betamon's a fish, but we're a dog, a lizard and a bunny! How are we not drowning?" Terriermon asked, looking up at Joey.

"Uh…..Crap." Joey realised, and the group quickly swam up, bursting out of the water, and swimming to land.

"Hello Digidestined, I assume you've met Buka- Hey! Where's Bukamon? He's your partner! All I see is a Betamon." Ikkakumon asked, looking down at Betamon.

"It's me, dad! We tested out Digivolution, but I became Betamon instead of Gomamon! Cool, huh?" Betamon explained, resulting in a dumbstruck congratulations from Ikkakumon.

"Excuse me, Wizardmon, we've only being here for about an hour.! None of us are really tired, either, so maybe we should go to find my partner!" Chase suggested, which the other agreed on.

"Actually, we are going to have to stay here. We've gotten….intel that some of Devidramon's soldiers have located our location and are planning to attack. So we've decided to get prepare. Ikkakumon has gotten his groups ready, and they will be sure to get rid of the enemies." Wizardmon told the Digidestined, who nodded, understanding.

"So that means it's gonna be like a whole army against a few baddies? Seems a little unfair, doesn't it?" Logan asked, Agumon concerned as well.

"No, not really. A lot of Ikkakumon's people are still in training, only a few are full on soldiers, which are over there." Wizardmon explained, and pointed to a few Digimon over near the forest, waiting for the Digimon to come, which were Gaogamon, Coelamon, Submarimon and Orcamon, who were all very powerful Armor and Champion Digimon.

"Those are our teammates, huh? Then we should beat him no problem! Let's get ready too, guys!" Logan said to Joey and Meredith, who nodded.

"DIGIVOLUTION…ACTIVATE!" The three called out, inserting their drives into their digivices, which shot three lights, orange green and pink respectively, transforming them into their Champion forms.

"Agumon/Terriermon/Lopmon digivolve to…..TYRANNOMON/GARGOMON/TURUIEMON!" The trio of Digimon screamed, and jumped next to the soldiers, which Chase and Richard standing back, Betamon laying by his partner. Ikkakumon waddled up to the others, with Wizardmon floating next to him.

"Man, Betamon, I can't wait till we reach Champion. But we need some kinda drive for that…..You see, in the last two times, they got their drives when they were in danger and they felt an emotion really strongly….For Logan it was caring about his friends, and for my brother and Meredith it was for loving their partners and hoping they were okay. I wonder how I can unlock mine…." Richard pondered.

"Yeah, it'll be so cool! Maybe we should try joining the fight!" Betamon said to Richard, who shook his head.

"No, those guys are probably Champion or even Ultimate! It's better for those guys to handle it….But if anything bad does happen, yeah. We're joining in." Richard clarified, which earned a nod from Betamon and Chase.

"At least you have your partner. I've waited longer than all of you by now! It sucks. I guess I'll have to wait another day." Chase complained, thinking of who his partner could be.

"Eh, I'm sure it'll be worth the wait. Or it could be a Chuumon!" Richard joked, which got him a smack in the head from Chase, who was angry from the remark.

"You get your humor from your brother….Hey, look!" Chase pointed to the skies, where 3 2 figures, one small and circular with a giant lance, the other taller with wings and a katana. The two landed on the ground, in front of the army, and instantly slashed right through Gaogamon, Submarimon, Orcamon and Coelamon, turning them into data, which floated away back into the sea to become Digi-Eggs.

"Hahaha! Even Armors are no match for the Blade Dancing Duo, Gladimon and Buraimon!" The smaller one laughed, as his partner rolled his eyes.

"Don't get so cocky, Gladimon. We still have the Digidestined to deal with, and their all Champion level. Their stronger then all of those guys put together. So let's mess them up! Swallow Duet Reverse!" Buraimon cried, and flew at Tyrannomon, sheathing his swords and slashing them furiously.

"Slash Claw!" Tyrannomon roared and clashed with Buraimon, both trying to push each other back. Logan cheered on his partner as Gladimon glanced and Gargomon and Turuiemon, who gulped.

"Hahaha! Looks like you are….NEXT! Wheel Rush!" Gladimon announced and curled into a ball, then launched at the duo.

"Gargo Laser/Ninja Fist!" The team screamed, starting their combo with Turuiemon scratching Gladimon across the chest to stop him, then Gargomon blasting Gladimon with his energy balls.

"Frozen Blitz/Bunny Pummel!" The Digimon siblings growled, and Gargomon ran up and smashed his arm cannon into Gladimon's stomach, and after that, ice shards were fired from Turuiemon that chipped Gladimon's armor.

"Ah! Well that hurt! But now you will be hurt! Sword Dancer!" Gladimon yelled, and repeatedly slashed Gargomon, who countered by blocking the slashes with his arm cannon, then fired right in Gladimon's face, knocking him back.

"Wait to go, Gargomon/Turuiemon!" The Digimon Tamers cheered, and hi-fived each other then their Digimon.

"Tyrannomon, use all your strength to lift him up!" Logan told his partner, who nodded, then grunted as he clutched onto Buraimon with his claws, who was still slashing at him, and fired his Blaze Blast attack directly into Buraimon, sending him flying back and hitting Gladimon.  
"I told you these guys were strong….Guess we'll have to DNA Digivolve…." Buraimon told Gladimon, who nodded, and the two become grey and red balls of energy that collided with each, forming into a dark, crimson large ball of energy that slowly formed into their DNA Digivolved form.

"Gladimon/Buraimon! DNA Digivolve to…..Butenmon!" The Ultimate cried, becoming Butenmon, a giant red, armored eagle man with a gigantic sword.

"He became Butenmon! Ultimate Level! Quick, team attack!" Tyrannomon told his partners, who nodded and they fired their attacks, Blaze Blast, Frozen Blitz and Gargo Laser, which formed into a fiery, blue laser beam that hit Butenmon in the chest, which they called their Tri Attack. However, it did not succeed in damaging Butenmon, and he delivered a gigantic slash to Gargomon and Turuiemon, knocking them back into a rock on the beach. Butenmon turned to Tyrannomon and used his Dance of the Sun attack, where he ignited his sword and continuously slashed him until he countered with his Slash Claw, but the sword overpowered his claws and cut Tyrannomon's arm.

"OWWIE! Logan, can I have some help?" Tyrannomon asked his partner nodded, forgetting to order strategies.

"Use your Wild Buster attack!," Logan called, and Tyrannomon instantly bashed into Butenmon, who grunted as a response, until Logan called out his next attack,"Now, Dino Kick!"

Tyrannomon kicked Butenmon in the stomach, knocking him back a bit, then shot his Blaze Blast directly into Butenmon's face.

"OW! Buraimon, stop loafing around! We can't store our energy or he's gonna beat us! Even though we easily defeated the rabbit and the do- Speaking of which, where are they?" Butenmon asked as Gladimon.

"HERE!" Turuiemon called, and Butenmon turned around, with Turuiemon and Gargomon kicking him in the chest, causing him to call on his back.

"GARGO LASER!" Gargomon cried, and shot a bigger sized energy blast at Butenmon's feet, making it harder for him to stand up.

"Gladimon, it's ready! It's time for…..," Butenmon spoke as Buraimon, and he slowly got up, "EAGLE FLAME!" Butenmon screamed, and became surrounded in fire, causing the Champions to back up, with their partners running next to them.

Butenmon then shouted in anger, and a gigantic wave of fire was shot at the Digidestined, Wizardmon and Ikkakumon, knocking them back into the water.

"GUYS! Hey, leave them alone! Or I'll…..uh…..Betamon what can we do?" Richard asked his partner who shrugged, when suddenly, a blue drive appeared out of nowhere above Richard and dropped on his head.

"My drive! How did I get this….Maybe I was been courageous…..Friendship, Love, Courage…..Hm…. This is familiar….Nonetheless! Ready Betamon?" Richard asked his partner.

"As ready as you are! So I hope you're SUPER ready!" Betamon responded, and Ryan grinned.

"DIGIVOLUTION…..ACTIVATE!" Richard shouted, and inserted his drive into his blue digivice, which shot a blue light at Betamon, which turned Betamon into a blue, light figure of himself, and he began Digivolving.

"Betamon digivolve to…..," Betamon became a lot longer, like a sea serpent, grew some kinda of helmet on his face. He grew a fin on the end of his tail and his legs disappeared, but his arms became longer and fin like arms, then burst out of the light in the same color scheme as Betamon though his helmet was golden,"SEADRAMON!"

"Woah! He actually became a Seadramon! Well how convenient that I know all his attacks and have good strategies written down for him just in case I ever got one. Use your Ice Blast attack directly to his arms!" Richard commanded, and Seadramon did just that, freezing Butenmon's arms and causing him to drop his sword from the weight.

"Now use Water Breath!" Richard told his partner, who sent a high pressured blast of water at Butenmon, knocking him back quite a bit.

"Hey, look!," Joey said to his friends, pointing at his brother and his partner, "Betamon digivolved! We should help! Right, Gargomon?"

"YEAH! Come on, Turuiemon!" Gargomon agreed, and the two jumped out of the shores and next to Seadramon.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Tyrannomon called, and ran to his teammates.

"Envious levels have reached maximum potential." Chase said, annoyed at the fact he had still not received his partner.

"BUNNY PUMMEL/NINJA FIST!" The bunny and the dog cried, and smashed their fists directly into Butenmon's chest.

"Ergh...Dance of the Su-" Butenmon's attack was stopped by Tyrannomon's.

"BLAZE BLAST!" Tyrannomon screamed and fired his flaming ball of death right at Butenmon, leaving him stunned and coughing from the smoke left by the fire.

"Now Seadramon, finish him off!" Richard ordered, and Seadramon nodded, then grinned.

"WATER BREATH!" Seadramon shouted, and his high pressure water beam hit Butenmon's chest plate, then burst thru it, then burst thru the other end of it.

"Oh sh-" Butenmon's foul language was interrupted by him seperating into Gladimon and Buraimon.

"Well, looks like we lost! I totally blame you, Buraimon." Gladimon nagged, then turned back into his Rookie form, Kotemon when becoming data.

"As always whenever we do something stupid. Well, goodbye, Kotemon." Buraimon sighed, then turned into his Rookie form, Hyokomon, before both of them exploded into data, which was absorbed by Logan, Joey, Meredith and Richard's Digivices.

"Nice job, guys!" Meredith congratulated her friends, while Chase walked over. The Champions turned back into their Rookie forms and ran over as well.

"Congrats on finishing that guy off, Richard! We only need one more Digimon! Hey Chase, Wizardmon said that tomorrow we'll be going to Guardromon's Factory, and we'll probably meet a lot of Digimon from the Metal Empire! So what if….Your partner is from the Metal Empire as well! Like Hagurumon!" Joey exclaimed, which got a shocked look from Chase.

"Oh please no….I don't want a Hagurumon! It's really…..creepy looking. Maybe something classic, like an Armadillomon or a Veemon? A Gabumon? An Elecmon? Anything but Hagurumon!" Chase cried, naming off a number of Rookie Digimon.

"Huh, never thought you'd be picky with your own monster partner, but whatever. So, Ikkakumon, thanks for the help. But, what about your soldiers?! Your only official ones were turned back into Digi-Eggs! So how will you defend your village now?" Logan asked, concerned.

"No worries, Logan. Our doctor, MarineAngemon, is very good at taking care of the Digi-Eggs. They always hatch very quickly and reach their Champion forms very fast too! So we'll probably have them back in a day or two." Ikkakumon explained, then said goodbye and he and the other Digimon dove into the ocean, presumbably back to the large cave from earlier.

"Well, looks like it's time to return home, Digidestined. Tomorrow is the day we meet our last partner, so be prepared. I assume that some of Devidramon's minions will be there to fight again. Remember are plans for after, though. We can not allow Digimon to invade the human world as well." Wizardmon told his group, who nodded, then Richard slashed the card through his Digivice, and they dissapeared in a literal flash.

 _ **Bareru Residence, Human World**_

The group flashes back to Chase's backyard, with the Rookies back to their In-Training forms.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow. If any Digimon bio-emerge or whatever they called it in Tamers, call me tonight." Logan told the others, and with Koromon nibbling on his goggles, on top of his head, he walked off.

"Yeah, I gotta get home and fast! It's spaghetti night at my house! Come on, Kokomon!" Meredith said, and her and Gummymon ran home.

"Well, Joey, Richard, I can't wait for tomorrow! I can't freaking wait to get my Digimon partner!" Chase smiled, and went inside his house, while Wizardmon floated back inside Chase's treefort.

"Come on, Richard! It's time to introduce Bukamon into Spongebob! And have Pizza!" Joey cheered, and the brothers beganning heading for their house, with Bukamon floating above Richard's head and Gummymon wiggling on Joey's head.

"So, Bukamon, it's kinda weird seeing you like this again, after….y'kow, Seadramon! That was really awesome!" Richard complimented his Digimon partner, who slightly blushed and smiled widely.

"Aw, shucks! You're making me blush! But thanks!" Betamon laughed, and the others laughed too.

 _ **Dragon's Den, Digital World**_

"Excuse me my lord, but today, the Blade Dancers were killed by the Digidestined….and tomorrow, we have only….him." Goblimon told his overlord, shamed by the situatuon.

"Oh, dear Goblimon, do not worry about tomorrow! Actually, Dr Octomon modified his body so he could be more versitile. Now he will have a much better shot at being….useful. Though I don't count on him beating them, since they will have all their Digimon tomorrow….unless….We send Arresterdramon. He could….capture him….Capture the Veemon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sometimes Brains beats Brawns

 _ **Guardromon's Factory, Digital World**_

"Keep firing Commandramon!" A Guardromon ordered, who was hiding behind a wall in a rather large factory like building with several other machine or beast Digimon with him, including an Armadillomon, a Hagurumon, a Kapurimon, repeats of those Digimon and a few more Guardromon and Commandramon. Who were they from? An Arresterdramon who was dodging all the bullets and talking out several Commandramon with his Mach Flicker attack.

"We have to protect the Veemon, or the Digidestined won't have their last Digimon partner! We have to-" Guardromon was interrupted by a Commandramon running in from another room and coming to him in panic.

"Guardromon, sir! He took Veemon! We tried to stop him but he was too fast! We failed you, sir…" Commandramon cried, resulting in Guardromon's eyes to widen incredibly.

"Oh god no….Please no...It's all over. We can't beat Arresterdramon, we have to give up." Guardromon told his soldiers regretfully, and they all dropped their weapons, then came out to Arresterdramon with their hands/paws/tails up.

"You win, Arresterdramon. We can't beat you, you already took Veemon, just…..just go. We won't try to get him back." Guardromon surrendered, getting a chuckle from Arresterdramon.

"Hahahaha. That's not how it works for me…..I don't just let my targets go….I hunt them down and kill them. But maybe we could compromise….I'll just beat the living turd out of you. SPIRAL SHREDDER!" Arresterdramon screamed, and when he began spinning around, slashing everybody in sight, he reached Guardromon and everything went black for the big guy.

 _ **Kasai Residence, Human World**_

"Come on, Gummymon, Bukamon, Richard! We're gonna be LATE!" Joey called, having woke up early on a Saturday morning(For once in his life), shaking his partner, his brother and his brother's partner awake.

"Aw geez, come on! We've got all day…." Richard mumbled, getting dressed into his regular outfit. Bukamon slowly floated up to Richard's head, while Gummymon was placed on Joey's head, then started sleeping again.

"You know what, it's gonna be cold out today! Better get on my long sleeve!" Joey said, and pulled out a long sleeve version of his brown shirt.

"You too Richard!" Joey said, and Richard put on a blue vest over his buttoned shirt.

"Never go to bed early again…" Richard whined, as the two walked out the door, their partners resting on their shoulder and head respectively.

"Well, we're going to get Chase's partner today and probably be out a little longer than usual! So I figured I'd get some good sleep! Now, on to adventure!" Joey exclaimed, and began racing off, when he spotted something.

"What is i- Oh." Richard saw what caught his brother's attention. It was a giant field of fog, and they knew what it was. A Digimon was biomerging. They ran to where it was located, which was on the local football field.

"Quick! Digivolution...Activate!" The brothers yelled, and their Digimon turned into green and blue balls of light that formed into Terriermon and Betamon.

The brothers reached the field and looked inside. There, they saw a Lynxmon looking around, growling.

"Uh oh! That's Lynxmon, Champion level! Digivolves from Gazimon! We gotta beat it with a surprise attack!" Joey told his brother, who nodded.

"Betamon, Electric Shock!" Richard whispered to his partner, and the Deep Saver Rookie sparked with electricity, then sent it at Lynxmon as a zap of lightning. However, this did not take out Lynxmon, only make him wince and turn to Betamon and Richard, snarling.

"YOU LITTLE SNEAK! Octomon didn't tell me the Digidestined were such little brats! HOWLING BUSTER!" Lynxmon roared, and a sent a flaming blast out of his mouth, which hit Betamon and Richard, covering them in soot and knocking them down.

"Looks like we can't beat him at Rookie! Digivolution….ACTIVATE!" Joey screamed, inserting his drive into the Digivice. Terriermon digivolved into Gargomon, then looked at Lynxmon grinning.

"You hurt my brother! And now, I'm gonna light you on fire, Hehehehe, puns! GARGO LASER!" Gargomon said, and shot several shots out of his arm cannons, which exploded upon contact with Lynxmon.

"Think you're tough, eh? How about this! Wild Nail Claws!" Lynxmon growled, and began slashing at Gargomon, who slid under Lynxmon's legs and delivered a Bunny Pummel directly to his stomach, smashing through the fire and bursting him into data, which was loaded into Joey's digivice.

"Nice! Bro, you okay?" Joey asked, looking to his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Betamon, what about you?" Richard asked his partner, looking down at him.

"Yep! Just a little bruise! That's all over my body….." Betamon groaned, then was picked up by Richard. The fog disappeared and the two brothers walked off, with Gargomon turning back into Terriermon and began gliding along side them.

The two eventually reached Chase's house, where Chase was waiting with Wizardmon holding a yellow Digivice.

"Hey Joey, hey Richard! Look at my new Digivice! It's yellow!" Chase exclaimed, showing off his Goldenrod Device.

"Cool, Chase! And look! It's Logan and Meredith!" Joey pointed out, and Logan was seen riding his bike over on the sidewalk while Meredith crossed the road.

"Hey guys! Come on, hurry u- Wait, why are all your Digimon digivolved?" Chase asked, seeing Agumon, Terriermon, Lopmon and Betamon with some bruises on them.

"I guess we all faced Bio-Emerged Digimon, huh? Me and Agumon faced a Mojyamon, and according to Meredith, she faced a Bakemon. How about you guys?" Logan answered.

"Me and Terriermon handled a Lynxmon while Richard and Betamon hit him with a surprise attack." Joey told Logan, who nodded.

"Alright, Digidestined, let's go. Chase, here is the Yellow Card." Wizardmon gave the card to Chase, who excitedly slashed it through his Digivice.

 _ **Guardromon's Factory, Digital World**_

"What the hell?" Chase screamed, looking at the wreckage that was the Metal Empire village. Wizardmon was in just as much shock, looking around at all the knocked out bodies of Commandramon, Guardromon, Kapurimon and Armadillomon. Hagurumon were stuck in their walls, their gears holding them up.

"It seems there was an attack here….Chase, maybe someone came here to steal your partner so we would not have all 5." Wizardmon suggested to Chase, who now had a angry expression.

"Come on….now I have to wait even more? NO! I'm serious, NO! We gotta find him!" Chase yelled.

"Di-Digidestined? Wizardmon?" A larger Guardromon mumbled, waking up from Chase's yell. Wizardmon flew over to Guardromon and helped him up. He saw that Guardromon had many bruises on him, and one of his arms was severely injured, nearly crushed.

"What happened Guardromon? Where is Chase's partner?" Wizardmon asked his fellow leader.

"Arresterdramon….One of Devidramon's soldiers….He and his teammate, Tuwarmon, kidnapped him….the….e...mon." Guardromon only got to say few words before something sparked inside of him, and he couldn't talk anymore.

"His voice box must've broke. Though he can still project images out of his eyes. Tell me, where are those two? They kidnapped Chase's partner, so we must find it!" Wizardmon said.

A image of a large castle like building located near the Dragon's Den. Wizardmon's eyebrows crossed, and he turned to the Digidestined.

"Digidestined, Chase's partner is located near where Devidramon is. So we must split of into two groups. Me, Chase and Guardromon will fly up to the top and fight all enemies there, as well as get the kidnapped Digimon, while the rest of you battle any enemies that are on the bottom. Understood?" Wizardmon ordered, having somehow already figured out a plan.

"Understood, Wizardmon. But how do we get there? It's a really far away!" Logan asked, seeing that Guardromon's Factory was a four towns away from the Dragon's Den area.

"No worries. There is a lake that stretches throughout here to the Dragon's Den, which Seadramon can ride in. So we'll be there in around an hour. Digivolve your Digimon as soon as we get there. Actually, Gargomon and Turuiemon aren't very big, so only Agumon will have to Digivolve." Wizardmon assured the goggle headed boy.

"Right on! Alright, team, let's go!" Logan shouted, and the team nodded.

 _ **Draco Lake, Digital World**_

"Look at all the Water Digimon!" Joey told his partner, Gargomon, who looked at all the Coelamon, Gomamon, Crabmon and Divermon swimming by.

"Woah, cool! Wait, look!" Gargomon yelled, and pointed to a Submarimon in the ocean being rammed into by several Gekomon, breaking some of his armor.

"They're gonna kill him! If they break his armor, he'll turn back into an Armadillomon and drown! Quick, Gargo Laser those two jerks into smithereens!" Joey ordered, and Gargomon began shooting several shots into the water, all of which hit the Gekomon and drove them away. The Submarimon looked up and saw his savers, then swam up and jumped on Seadramon right next to Joey and Gargomon

"Thanks so much for helping me! I was scared out of my mind! I thought I was a goner for sure!" Submarimon thanked.

"No problem! I am a Digidestined after all! We're going to the Dragon's Den to go save my friend's partner!" Joey explained, chuckling while Gargomon grinned.

"Really!? Well, I should give that guy a ride so he can get there first! Tell him to get in!" Submarimon declared, opening up the hatchet on his forehead.

"Cool! Hey Chase!" Joey called, and his friend walked over.

"What's this Submarimon doing here?" Chase asked.

"He's offering you a ride! We saved him from a few Gekomon, and as thanks, he's giving you a free ride to Dragon's Den! According to my research, he's actually incredibly fast!" Joey told his partner.

"Awesome! Thanks Submarimon!" Chase said to the Armor digivolution, and jumped inside the opening. Submarimon closed it down, then jumped into the lake again and zoomed off ahead.

 _ **Tuwarmon's Hangout, Digital World**_

"Agumon digivolve to…..TYRANNOMON!" Tyrannomon roared, having just Digivolved into his Champion form, as the group had arrived at the shore of Tuwarmon's Hangout. As you may have guessed, this place was where Tuwarmon and Arresterdramon hood out.

"Alright, Guardromon, Chase, let's go up to the top, Logan, Joey, Meredith, Richard, fight anyone on the bottom." Wizardmon said, then flew up to the top of the tower, with Guardromon putting Chase on his head and igniting the jets in his feet, then flew up as well.

"Ready, Tyrannomon? There's gonna be a lot of tough Digimon in there." Logan asked his partner.

"Definitely. Whatever they are, we'll kick their butts. 3...2...1….GO!" Tyrannomon growled, and the four Digidestined and their Digimon ran into the entrance of the tower, several Drimogemon and Garurumon hanging out inside who would fight them.

Meanwhile, with Wizardmon, Chase and Guardromon, they had reached the top of the tower, and looked inside the window.

Inside was a small, blue, dragon like Digimon, trapped in a cage with several Unimon guarding him.

"That's Veemon! He must be….MY PARTNER!" Chase exclaimed, and instantly tried jumping through the window to get him, but Wizardmon pulled him down and they hid behind the wall, with Guardromon floating over.

"Chase, we need to think of a PLAN first! Not just rush into things!" Wizardmon yelled.

"Right, right. Okay then….I have an idea. If Guardromon can hit those Unimon out with Grenade Destroyer, they'll be down. However, Tuwarmon is most likely very close to this room, and then he would come in and spot us, then fight us. So we would have to distract him with decoy. Wizardmon, you can do that, right?" "Yes." "Good. Alright, then we grab Veemon and get out. Tuwarmon will probably follow us after realising it was a fake Wizardmon. So hopefully, I'll be able to Digivolve Veemon or Logan and the others will be out...I KNOW this plan will work." Chase explained, and Wizardmon nodded. Suddenly, Chase felt something in his front pocket, and put his hand in it.

He felt a small object and pulled it out, revealing it to be a yellow drive. He pulled out his Digivice, then looked at Veemon, who noticed Chase and waved, a smile now on his face. Somehow, Veemon knew that Chase was his partner, and when he saw the Digivice, his face became a bit smug. Chase nodded at his partner, then turned to Wizardmon.

"Change of plans, gentleman. DIGIVOLUTION….ACTIVATE!" Chase screamed, and jumped through the window. A yellow beam of light hit Veemon, and he began Digivolving.

"Yeah! I got my partner! Veemon digivolve to….," Veemon was enveloped with a yellow light, and began growing larger. He got much bigger, his claws got sharper and his horn got much sharper. He burst out of the light and roared,"VEEDRAMON!"

"WOAH! He became Veedramon! Alright, get them!" Chase announced, and Veedramon stomped on the ground as a means of intimidating.

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon screamed, and shot a blue blast out of his mouth that hit both Unimon, causing them to explode into data, which was absorbed into Chase's Digivice.

"What's going on in here!?" Tuwarmon shouted, and walked into the room, spotting Chase and Veedramon.

"Well, buddy, let's get going!" Chase said, and jumped on Veedramon's back.

"You got it! Chase, right? I don't think we need introductions. But from what I heard from Guardromon and Wizardmon talking before, we're a lot alike! We're both handsome, awesome small but fast dudes! Though I'm much bigger now that I digivolved! Thanks!" Veedramon exclaimed, and jumped out of the window, falling to the ground with Wizardmon and Guardromon coming with him.

"No problem, partner! Woah!" Chase replied as Veedramon landed on the ground, crushing the earth around him. Wizardmon and Guardromon landed next to them, and looked up at Tuwarmon, who was scaling down the tower at high speeds.

"You think you're getting away from me? NO WAY! Mantis Da- Huh?" Tuwarmon was interrupted by an intercom in his ear.

"Sir Tuwarmon, four of the Digidestined came into the bottom half of the tower and took everybody out! Now, they're taking out all the top half! Me and Monmon are the only ones le- AHHHH!" A voice which sounded like Kotemon screamed as a voice from the background screamed "Blaze Blast!".

"Damn, the Digidestined took out my entire team. I told Arresterdramon he should've stayed here instead of going to the lord's house. The fool," Tuwarmon complained, then glanced at Veedramon and Chase, "Now, you two seem like worthy opponents. You took out five of my strongest minions with a single blow. Now, where was I? Oh yes….MANTIS DANCE!" Tuwarmon shouted, and jumped down at Veedramon, slashing at him.

Chase jumped off Veedramon, who was hit repeatedly by Tuwarmon's fast flying fists. Veedramon grunted, then glared at Tuwarmon.

"Heh. You think you're tough? HAMMER PUNCH!" Veedramon shouted, and launched a blue aura punch directly at Tuwarmon's face. It hit, and Tuwarmon was knocked back a few meters.

"Way to go, Veedramo- Look up! He's going for his Smokescreen Ditch attack!" Chase warned, and before Veedramon could do anything, Tuwarmon shot out a few rainbow coloured smoke bombs, creating a large field of smoke, with Tuwarmon attack Veedramon with his scythes since he was blinded.

"Ergh! Cutting Shoot!" Veedramon's claws glowed blue, then shot out several waves of wind that cleared the smoke, and Veedramon saw Tuwarmon charging at him with his Mantis Dance attack.

"MAGNUM PUNCH!" Veedramon screams, and punches the scythes out of the ninja Digimon's hands, then his fist releases a golden blast that hits Tuwarmon, and breaks his chest plate armor.

"Ah! You bastard! Fujin Waves!" Tuwarmon shouted, and sends a blast of wind right at Veedramon, who counters with another Cutting Shoot.

"Mantis Arm!" Tuwarmon screamed, and sends two grappling hooks out of his hands at Veedramon, each with scythes on the end, slashing Veedramon, then spinning around him and capturing him.

"Now, Spider Bind!" An electrical spider web was shot at Veedramon, landing on him and shocking him.

"Veedramon! Ergh….." Chase began panicking, with his partner wincing in pain.

"Ergh….Wait...My drive is still glowing….Could it be that….I digivolved him the wrong way…?" Chase realised, seeing his drive was still glowing yellow. He pulled it out and Veedramon de-digivolved back into Veemon, then put it in again, and a brighter goldenrod light shot directly at Veemon, and he began screaming, with the new power causing him pain, when the he became a yellow figure, and became much taller, with armor forming on him. He burst out of the light, and had became a golden armored, taller Veemon. Aka…..

"MAGNAMON!" The secret Digivolution screamed, with Chase, Wizardmon, Guardromon and Tuwarmon looking at him in shock.

"Awesome…" Chase gasped, and Magnamon looked Tuwarmon right in the eyes.

"Still think you can win…..? I'll just one shot you." Magnamon smirked, but Tuwarmon refused to give up.

"Mantis Dance!" Tuwarmon roared, and began slashing Magnamon, but the scythes didn't make even a dent. Magnamon laughed, then grabbed Tuwarmon's arm and tossed him up in the air.

"MAGNA BLAST!" Magnamon yelled, and a golden blast was shot out of his chest, hitting Tuwarmon and disintegrating him. As Tuwarmon was turning into data, he transformed back into his In-Training form, Tokomon.

"Aw crap….Well, looks like I lost. And it's all that jackass' Arresterdramon fault…." Tokomon mumbled, then burst into data, which was loaded into Chase's digivice.

"Great job Magnamon!" Chase exclaimed, as Magnamon de-digivolved back into Veemon and ran over to Chase, then hugged him.

"That was sooooooo cool! I became a Champion, and then I became another Champion! IT WAS AWESOOOOME!" Veemon shouted, and Chase chuckled. They talked to Wizardmon for a few minutes about going after Arresterdramon then Octomon, and stopped when Logan and the others walked out, with their Digimon in their In-Training forms.

"Hey Chase! How did i- WOAH! Is that a Veemon! That's your partner, huh? Wait, what about Tuwarmon?" Logan asked, carrying Koromon, while Gummymon and Bukamon began talking to Veemon.

"Veemon digivolved to Magnamon and kicked his butt. But what about you guys? Tuwarmon got a call from one of his soldiers that you guys were killing them all, so that's that, but what about your Digimon being in their In-Training stages?" Chase answered, then asked about the tiny little Digimon playing around with Veemon, while Koromon snored in his sleep laying in Logan's arms.

"From exhaustion. They were in their Champion forms the whole time fighting a bunch of other Champions... So yeah." Logan explained, looking down at Koromon, who laughed.

"Alright then! So, uh, we should probably get home, right Wizardmon? We can go after Arresterdramon tomorrow, right? Nothing too bad should happen!" Chase said to Wizardmon, who nodded.

"Of course. But I think we should take that Submarimon and Guardromon with us. Think about it, Submarimon has been getting attacked by mean sea Digimon, and Guardromon should won't be able to heal in his Champion form. He'll have to be in his In-Training form, Kapurimon. And speaking of Submarimon, there he is over there!" Wizardmon pointed to the Armor Digimon sleeping by the ocean.

"Alright then. In their In-Training forms, they should fit in my treehouse. Let's go!" Chase yelled, and went over to Submarimon, the others following him, and slashed the yellow card through his Digivice.

 _ **Bareru Residence, Human World**_

As the gain flashed back to Chase's backyard, Kapurimon and Upamon, Submarimon's In-Training level, began snoring. Logan and Koromon had permission to stay over at Chase's house, so they didn't have to leave first as usual.

"Well, guys, now that we have all our partners….We have to get down to buisness. We have to first go after Arresterdramon, which means we'll be going back to Tuwarmon's Tower. Then, we have to find Octomon and destroy him and his machine. Then we have to face Devidramon himself…..Think we can do it?" Logan asked his team, who thought for a few seconds, then spoke.

"Well as long as me and Terriermon have our same passion to fight and protect those we care about….We'll win for sure!" Joey smiled, and Gummymon began bouncing up and down on Joey's head.

"Same with me and Lopmon, We'll fight for everything we love!" Meredith reassured, and Kokomon nodded.

"As long as we face them head on and have the courage for it, of course!" Richard replied, and Bukamon flew around his head happily.

"We just need a good plan and some resources, then we'll be ready to go!" Chase explained, and DemiVeemon, Veemon's prior form, nodded.

"Good! Cause I'm not sure what I'd do without my friends!" Logan chuckled, and Koromon grinned widely.

"Well, me and Richard gotta go. The Spongebob Movie just got on Netlflix! And I'm sure our Digimon are just as excited!" Joey exclaimed, and the two ran off, with Bukamon and Gummymon lying on their heads.

"I gotta get home too. My parents are going out tonight and my dog hasn't been fed yet, so….bye!" Meredith said, and picked up Kokomon and dashed off.

"So...Chase. You are aware that...We could die fighting Devidramon, right?" Logan asked, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, of course. But we...I won't let that happen. Not to Richard, not to Meredith, not to Joey, not to you, not to myself. And not to any of our Digimon….Especially Veemon...:" Chase replied, patting DemiVeemon on the head.

"You're right...Well….wanna go inside and play Video Games?" Logan asked, and put Koromon in his backpack to hide it, while Chase hugged DemiVeemon like it was a stuffed animal, then nodded.

Wizardmon looked at Logan and Chase, then sighed. They were right about the death topic...But being their guide, their teacher...He wouldn't let that happen either.

 _ **Dragon's Den, Digital World**_

"They have collected all their Digimon partners….Now, we will send out my army…..What is left of it, anyways, since those damn Digidestined killed them all at Tuwarmon's Tower….Sangloupmon, Goblimon, Octomon and about 25 percent of soldiers lefts…. Sigh….Well, at least I can deal with them….now that I'm Ultimate." Devidra- I mean….Mephistomon stated.

Gwahahahahahahaha….ha?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Arresterdramon vs The Digidestined

The entire Digidestined were in a dark area filled with purplish mist, with Devidramon standing infront of them. All their Digimon were in their Champion forms, with several bruises and scrapes on them. Devidramon began laughing, while Richard grunted and ran towards Devidramon with Seadramon floating alongside him. However….

"RICHARD!" Logan screamed, as Devidramon slashed through Seadramon and Richard with his Crimson Claw attack, resulting in them bursting into data. Joey looked up at Devidramon in rage and Gargomon began shooting repeatedly, though the Gargo Lasers bounced off Devidramon's skin. Devidramon lifted his arm up in the air, creating a black ball of energy and sent it flying at Joey and Gargomon, hitting and obliberating them

"JOEY!" Logan screamed, tears forming in his eyes as his friend was killed, Meredith looked over at her partner, and began sobbing, but wiped her eyes and looked at Devidramon, determined. Turuiemon shot her Frozen Blitz attack at Devidramon, creating a small bit of ice on Devidramon's arm, then ran and clawed at Devidramon, who instantly flicked her way into Meredith. Devidramon then slashed his hand, and a demonic wave of energy flew towards the two, hitting and causing them to turn into data.

"MEREDITH!" Logan shouted, and looked towards Chase, who ran towards him with Magnamon by his side. Tyrannomon clutched his arm, a huge cut swelling across it. Logan looked up at Devidramon in fear, who stared right back at them with glowing red eyes. Logan tried running forward at Devidramon, wanting so badly to punch him in the face. However….they couldn't move. Devidramon's attack, Red Eyes, paralysed them.

"Silly Digidestined….You actually thought you could beat me….? You idiots….CHAOS BREATH!" Devidramon roared, and shot a black, demonic blast out of his mouth that hit the remaining Digidestined and Digimon, causing everything to turn white…Hey, I didn't get to this part yet! Wait….This isn't even part of the story! Logan, wake up!

"WAAAH!" Logan screamed, falling out of the bunk bed, which was on the top, with Chase being on the bottom bunk. He was in cold sweat, having just having a dream...no, nightmare, about all his friends being killed by Devidramon. He looked around, seeing Chase asleep on the bottom bunk with DemiVeemon sleeping on Chase's butt. He saw Koromon at the top of the bead, nibbling on the sheets in his sleep.

"Maybe we need to get him a teething ring." A voice spoke, and Logan turned around to see Wizardmon standing near Chase's window.

"He-Hey, Wizardmon...Uh...What time is it?" Logan asked, still sweating a bit.

"4:00 am. But more importantly….You had a nightmare, didn't you? And I'm guessing it involved Devidramon." Wizardmon told Logan, who scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Nailed it….Uh….Well, we were fighting him, and then he…..killed Richard….and Joey….then Meredith….and then me and Chase….." Logan mumbled, thinking back to the horrible dream.

"Well it looks like you're scared of what could happen in these battles….I am too. Arresterdramon was able to take out all of Guardromon's army, including himself with only a few attacks." Wizardmon responded, causing Logan to shake in fear.

"Yeah….well….When are we going? I wanna beat that guy as fast as possible." Logan asked, looking up at Koromon.

"I thought it would be nice to give your 5 a break. I have Ikkakumon and Guardromon with their armies ready incase a problem happens." Wizardmon answered, then floated out the window, but turned around right before he left. "You are the leader. It's your job to protect them. You should be the one reassuring them."

"Ah...Uh…." Logan stumbled with his words, as Wizardmon flew back out to the tree fort. Logan looked back up at Koromon, who was mumbling words like "Digivolve…." and "Tyrannomon…".

"He's right….Me and Agumon are gonna lead them to beating all of those monsters. And if anybody dies…..I'm taking killing that monster." Logan growled, a bit of orange glowing in his eyes.

"Fear…. Of losing my friends….It's a horrible feeling." Logan grumbled, then climbed back up to bed. He grabbed Koromon and hugged him close. He turned over to the window, and began closing his eyes, when he saw fog filling in the area.

"As Joey would say…. Crap baskets." Logan said, and quickly jumped out of bed. Koromon awakened and saw the fog out the window too.

"OH NO! DEMIVEEEEEEEEEEEMON!" Koromon screamed, waking up the baby dragon along with his partner.

"What is it now….?" Chase asked, groaning and rubbing his eyes. Logan pointed to the window, and Chase saw the fog. Chase then ran into his closet, and some rumbling was heard, as Logan brushed off some dust off his clothes, which he wore to bed.

"Alright then….Koromon, Digivolve!" Logan exclaimed, pulling out the Digivice out of his pocket and a orange beam was shot at Koromon, turning him into an orange ball of light.

"Koromon digivolve to….AGUMON!" Agumon burst out of the light, slashing at the air. DemiVeemon did the same thing, turning into a yellow ball and forming into Veemon.

"Digimon can digivolve without a Digivice?" Logan asked, looking at Veemon, who was panting a bit.

"Sometimes, but it takes a lot of energy out of them." Veemon explained, and Chase burst out of the closet, now wearing a red t-shirt with a big white stripe in the middle of it and blue jeans.

"New attire?" Logan asked, seeing Chase's new outfit, earning a laugh.

"Of course! It became summer! Remember?" Chase asked, nodding to a calendar with the month being June.

"Oh...right. Uh….Well, it doesn't matter. Let's go beat the Digimon!" Logan announced. And jumped out the window, Agumon following.

"I'm just gonna use the door, like normal people." Chase sighed, and walked out the door, Veemon stumbling over to door, tired.

Meanwhile, with Joey and Richard, the two brothers were on their scooter and bike respectively, seeing as Joey didn't know how to ride a bike. They were racing down the streets after spotting the fog while watching Spongebob late at night. Terriermon glided alongside Joey while Betamon laid on Richard's helmet.

"We're gonna destroy this Digimon! Wonder what it is…." Joey pondered, with Terriermon giggling.

"Probably a really dumb one thinking thinking they could come to this area to invade the world! They should do it in another area or something, because we'll keep kicking their butt if they come here!" Terriermon responded.

"Yeah….Well anyways, look! It's right there!" Joey shouted, and the duos ran into fog. Unknown to them, Meredith and Lopmon were running over near the fog aswell.

"How did you even see the fog?! We live like four blocks away!" Meredith asked her Digimon, who was gliding in front of her.

"I smelt it." "The fog?" "No, Terriermon. He stinks. And he was heading this way." Lopmon explained.

"Heehee! Only Joey's partner would smell that bad! Alright, let's Digivolve!" Meredith yelled, with Joey and Richard, Logan and Chase doing the same action at the same time.

"Digivolution Activate!" The five screamed, and the colored beams shot out of the Digivice and into the Digimon.

"Agumon/Terriermon/Lopmon/Veemon/Betamon digivolve to….." Agumon began growing in size as well as gaining spikes on his back, Veemon got taller and more muscular with armor forming on him, Terriermon got bigger and got two arm cannons on his hands, Lopmon did the same but had a scarf and gauntlet claws instead, and Betamon began evolving into a sea serpent like figure.

"TYRANNOMON/GARGOMON/TURUIEMON/MAGNAMON/SEADRAMON!" The Digimon roared, and jumped into the fog with their tamers following. When they entered, the saw each other.

"Hey guys! You saw the fog too?" Meredith asked, with the four boys nodding.

"Yep! Me and Richard spotted the gas when we were….uh, watching….stuff. Not Spongebob." Joey said. The others began laughing.

"Well, I think we should find this guy we'll be fight-OOOF!" Richard was interrupted by Seadramon coming flying back from out of the fog and squashing him.

"Seadramon….What happened?" Richard asked, getting out from under his partner and examining his bruises.

"Arresterdramon….." Seadramon mumbled, before reverting back to Betamon.

"ARRESTERDRAMON!?" The group screamed, looking at each other scared.

"GARGO LASER!" They heard Gargomon scream, with several green flashes appearing in the fog. The team ran over to see their partners, aside from Betamon, who Richard was carrying, battling Arresterdramon, who was winning.

"DINO KICK!" Tyrannomon roared, launching his foot at Arresterdramon, who grabbed his toes and slammed him onto the ground.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon shouts again, shooting several lasers out of his arm cannons, each hitting Arresterdramon's chest plate, but they showed no damage on the mercenary Digimon.

"Uh oh." Gargomon was slashed by Arresterdramon's anchor tail and sent sliding along the ground into a tree.

"Gargomon, you okay?" Joey asked his partner, who nodded slowly, lifting his head up, but it instantly fell back down.

"Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon yelled, slashing at Arresterdramon, who dodged and pulled out his tail scythe, then slashed her claws directly off.

"Like Gargomon said: Uh oh!" Turuiemon exclaimed, just before she was whipped up far into God knows where by Arresterdramon's tail.

"Magna Blaster!" Magnamon shouted, sending a large golden wave at Arresterdramon, who jumps up in the air, avoiding the attack, then comes crashing down with Spiral Shredder, spinning around at incredible speeds.

"There's a pattern here….Well, I'm not giving up! Magna Punch!" Magnamon growled, and smashed his fist in the middle of the spin attack, hitting Arresterdramon directly in his head, leaving him stunned for a few seconds.

"Looks like a got an opening! Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon roared, sending a fiery ball directly at Arresterdramon, incinerating him.

"Huh...That….hurt a bit….I cannot allow failure…." Arresterdramon grunted, while the fire was burning him.

"Arresterdramon Mode Change to…" Arresterdramon began glowing in a purple light, which enveloped him. He began growing rapidly in size, with armor and a cape growing on him. He roared and slashed the air several times before bursting out of the light.

"Arresterdramon Superior Mode!" The newly transformed screamed, growling at the two Digimon.

"Well Sukamon. Okay, time for a team attack, right Chase?" Logan asked his partner, who grins.

"Shining Gold Solar Storm to get him a bit dazed, go for the melee approach." Chase responded to his friend, who nodded.

"Hear that guys?" Logan looked over to their partners, who nodded, and Magnamon started charging up his attack.

"I heard it too…..MACH FLICKER SUPERIOR!" Arresterdramon screamed, and delivered several punches to Magnamon, putting some dents in his armor.

"Grrr! Magna Ki-" Magnamon was delivered a quick stab into his stomach, then punched in his face, sending him flying back into Chase, knocking him over.

"Well this isn't good….How about a Wild Buster!" Tyrannomon screamed, and ran at Arresterdramon, slamming into him.

"Now time for a Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon growled, sending a blast of fire at Arresterdramon Superior Mode, who was caught off guard and hit.

"You two tougher than I thought. Much stronger than your friends…. You know, Mephistomon could use people like you… Why don't you join us?" Arresterdramon asked, spitting out some data out of his mouth.

"What…? Never! I'm not joining people like you, who would hurt my friends! Tyrannomon, take this!" Logan screamed, and held his Digivice, with the screen facing Tyrannomon. Bearmon, Gladimon, Buraimon and Garurumon appeared on the screen, and data was sent as a stream at his partner, making him grow at least twice in size, now matching Arresterdramon's size.

"Much better! Now, time for another Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon shouted, and sent a gigantic fireball at Arresterdramon, hitting him and covering him in soot.

"Agh! You're...very powerful. Up to the power of about Devidramon at minimum level. Luckily I'm as strong as him at half power….SPIN CALIPER!" Arresterdramon Superior Mode shouted, and his scythe became much larger. The Dragon's Roar heir slashed Tyrannomon right across his chest, and huge amounts of data flew out. Tyrannomon began reverting back to his normal size, and struggled to stand up.

"TYRANNOMON!" Logan screamed, his partner falling to the ground. Arresterdramon chuckled and walked over to the defeated Digimon.

"You're done for, you hear? All of your friends are down, and now so are you! This was too easy." Arresterdramon chuckled, and stomped on Tyrannomon's back.

"Tyrannomon!" Logan cried, trying to run over to his partner.

"Logan don't!" Joey shouted, and grabbed Logan's arm, holding him from getting close.

"Let go, JOEY!" Logan grunted trying to break free. Chase noticed Joey struggling so he came over and helped him restrain Logan.

"STOP IT! HE'S GETTING HURT!" Logan shouted, kicking Joey in the shins.

"YOU'LL get hurt too! What you have to do is retrieve the data back into your Digivice and let him go back to Koromon! That way he's small and fast enough to get away! He's really beat up, too! Gargomon and Magnamon might be able to finish the job!" Joey explained, and Logan paused. After a few seconds, he responded.

"You're….You're right. De-Digivolve!" Logan yelled, and the data was sucked back into the Digivice. Tyrannomon transformed back to Koromon, and began bouncing back to Logan.

"Hmph. So now I'm fighting the hamster and the tin man. Pathetic." Arresterdramon remarked, smirking.

"He's a dog!" Joey growled, and pulled out his Digivice. Chase did the same and data was shot at their Digimon partners, increasing their size.

"Man, this data transferring thing is pretty useful!" Chase exclaimed, and Joey nodded.

"Ugh, I'm so useless…." Richard grumbled, looking down at Betamon saddened.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! It's my fault…." Bukamon responded, but began feeling bad himself.

"Stop it! Stop both of us! We're not done yet! Think you can digivolve again!?," Ryan asked his partner, who nodded determined, and Richard inserted the drive, "Digivolution Activate!"

"Betamon digivolve to….Seadramon!" The Champion level roared, and some more data was shot out the digivice, increasing his size.

"I'm BAAAAACK!" Turuiemon screamed, finally re-entering the battle and landing on her feet, surprisingly.

"Way to go! Now, time to help out!" Meredith cheered on as her partner gained the data from the digivice and jumped into action.

"Maybe you four will now be….useful. Time for a Spiral Shredder!" The blue dragon shouted, and began spinning, but Gargomon smashed his Arm Cannon on the ground and several blasts were fired underneath Arresterdramon's feet, stopping him from spinning.

"That's our new attack! Ground Bomber!" Gargomon and Joey grinned at their strategy, while Logan stared at his friend, impressed that JOEY was able to come up with a clever tactic.

"Hidden Weakness!" Turuiemon exclaimed, and her ears stood up for a few seconds, until one of them pointed to Arresterdramon's tail and she shot ice shards at it, causing it to freeze and weigh the beast down.

"Man, this practice at the tower really paid off!" Meredith said to her partner, who nodded.

"Practice?" Logan asked the two, he, Richard, Chase and their partners all very confused.

"Remember when we split up in the tower? Me and Meredith found a room with dummies and stuff like that, so we were able to practice!" Joey explained, with Meredith nodding.

"Well, neat! Okay, let's continue!" Logan stated, and it showed Gargomon and Turuiemon slashing and shooting, respectively, Arresterdramon, while Seadramon wrapped himself around Arresterdramon, tying him up.

"SHINING GOLD SOLAR STORM!" Magnamon screamed, and space began warping around him, before a gigantic golden beam was shot out from his body that hit Arresterdramon in the area where Seadramon had not wrapped around. The dragon began shrinking in size after he was hit, until he eventually de-digivolved back into Gumdramon.

"Looks like we win!" Joey exclaimed, looking down at the tiny blue dragon with a hammer. However, they heard chuckling from the beast, and they got confused.

"What are you laughing at? My friends completely destroyed you!" Logan told the Rookie Digimon, who stood up slowly.

"According to some of my research, 4 of you have watched the Digimon Show. That means you know about…Dark Digivolution, correct?" Gumdramon asked, chuckling.

"Yea- Aw crapbaskets." Joey realised what the tiny monster was saying, with the others figuring it out as well.

"Yes….Gumdramon digivolve to…." The fog around them began turning black, and it started drawing near Gumdramon, surrounding him and forming him into a gigantic dragon like creature with wings and claw...guns? Anwyays, he was dark digivolving, and that fog was given a purpose. It was the last resort, Dark Digivolution, for the Digimon that came here.

"MEGADRAMON!" The Virus type Digivolution roared, acid falling from his mouth to the ground. He looked at the Champion level Digimon and growled.

"Well looks like the cute part of Gumdramon is DOGGONE, eh guys?" Gargomon joked, trying to lighten the mode, but the four were instantly hit by Megadramon's Dark Side Attack, causing them to revert to their In-Training forms and sent flying back to their partners.

"Gummymon/Kokomon/Bukamon/DemiVeemon!" The Digidestined cried to their partners, catching them and hugging them close.

"You okay buddy?" Joey asked his partner, placing him on his head.

"Kokomon, wake up…" Meredith whispered to her partner, who was knocked out in her hands.

"Nice job, Bukamon…" Richard said to his Digimon, who yawned and began resting on his shoulder.

"You're the best, little guy…" Chase mumbled to his partner, who gave him as small smile.

"Koromon….This isn't good." Logan grumbled, looking up at Megadramon, who was growling viciously.

"ULTIMATE SLICER!" Megadramon shouted, with a purple energy blade coming out of his arm cannon. He slashed at the Digidestined, who could scream in fear.

"BLAST FIRE!" A new voice yelled, with a dark figure countering the blade with his fire sword. The Ultimate Level's attack was shattered from the sheer power of the Blast Fire move.

"What is this!?" Megadramon screamed, looking down at the tall figure. He was dressed in a purple robe with silver armor, several yellow markings and red clothes in the inside. A purple, witch like hat sat upon his head.

"Do not harm them….Or face the wrath of Mistymon!" The Digimon, revealed to be "Mistymon", announced while standing in front of the Digidestined.

"Who are you?" Logan asked the new Digimon, who turned to them and smiled.

"One of Wizardmon's friends. Now, please let me finish this." Mistymon stated, and turned to Megadramon.

"You think you scare me?! PLEASE! Take this! Dark Side Atta-ACK!" Mistymon had interrupted Megadramon, slashing him directly in half with his sword and causing him to burst into data.

However, the data spoke a few words in Arresterdramon's voice before being absorbed by Logan's Digivice.

"You may have thought you won this battle, but no...Not at all. You still have Octomon and Devidramon. But that's not it. Devidramon has reached a new level of power….Ultima-!" Arresterdramon could not finish and was absorbed into Logan's digivice. The fog had gone away after Megadramon Dark-Digivolved, and the Digidestined could see it was probably around 6:00 now.

"Well…that was awesome. Hey, Mistymon, thanks for the help!" Logan said to the powerful knight, but they realised he had vanished.

"Woah….So...uh, guys, I talked to Wizardmon this morning and apparently we have a free day. So….Breakfast at Chase's place?" Logan explained to the group, and they nodded, heading over to Chase's house, carrying their partners.

Though, Joey had a huge question on his mind. What Arresterdramon said right before he digivolved.

"He must have been trying to say Ultimate! That's….terrifying. If we couldn't beat Megadramon, then how can we face his boss?! Me and Terriermon….we're gonna have to train." Joey thought, looking up at the sky.

Meanwhile, Logan had been thinking about his and Wizardmon's discussion that morning and what Arresterdramon said to him.

"It's my job to take care of the team...I care for them so much….but if I joined them, I could become stronger….and not have to feel sad or angry when somebody hurts my friends because I won't have them….N-...No….Never...Never…" Logan thought deeply, his eyes glowing orange for a few seconds, but it faded back to his regular blue.

In the treehouse, Wizardmon had been panting from exhaustion. From what? Not telling. But he did hear what Arresterdramon said about Devidramon reaching Ultimate level. It was extremely worrying, as one of his Candlemon should've reported back to him about it. However, being the Digidestined's responsible leader, remained calm, and looked out the tree fort, looking at Logan, then smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Wizardmon's Last Stand and Dark Digivolution! Emotions In-Sync!?

"TYRANT FIST!" Ogremon exclaimed, his fist surrounded with a black energy and launched it at Meredith.

"Meredith!" The Digidestined and Lopmon screamed, as the fist was inches away from Meredith.

"AH!" Meredith shrieked, and closed her eyes, ready to endure the pain, but after a few seconds, she noticed there was nothing. She opened them to see Mistymon in front of her, the fist having went straight through his armor and stopping before hitting Meredith.

"Mistymon!" She shouted, and ran to his front, with Ogremon backing up, surprised.

"OH NO! Logan, we gotta do something!" Joey yelled, and began flapping his hands, hitting the Coredramon in the face, who let him free in response and grabbed his nose.

"You're right! Eat this, Lizard-Breath!" Logan responded, and kicked Coredramon in the stomach, causing it to let him go and stumble back into the other Coredramon, letting go of Richard and Chase as well and falling over.

The Digidestined surrounded Mistymon, whose Data was leaking out through the whole in his chest.

"Mistymon, are you okay?" Logan asked, but the Magical Knight only coughed out data in response.

"L-logan...I always thought….YOU were reckless...But to think I did THIS….hahahaha." Mistymon replied, before de-digivolving back to….Wizardmon!?

"WIZARDMON!" The group screamed, tears forming in their eyes. Wizardmon began de-digivolving even further until he reached Fresh level, Mokumon.

"I'm sorry for leaving you so early on your journey as Digidestined, but…. I couldn't let you be killed, Meredith… Well….good….bye." Mokumon finished his last words before bursting into data, that flew away, dissipating into nothingness.

"W-Wizardmon! NO!" Meredith cried, and began sobbing into her hands, with Chase rubbing her on the back, crying a bit himself. Joey began crying loudly, wailing to high heavens. Richard sniffed a little before tear drops began falling, with Logan holding back the tears, his face turning red.

"No….NO!...Ogremon," Logan began standing up and charging towards Ogremon. His eyes began glowing orange, with his Digivice glowing black. Koromon began glowing orange as well, making the pink ball confused. "You…have taken away one of my dearest friends...AND NOW, YOU WILL PERISH!"

"Logan….you….yes...He WILL perish….For taking Wizardmon way….taking our friends away….he will NOT be forgiven...EVER!" Koromon screamed, and Logan began screaming in anger, with the Digivice shooting a dark light at Koromon, breaking the jar and hitting him.

"Koromon digivolve t-t-t-t-t-t-to…." Koromon began glitching out, his data being corrupted. He began Warp Digivolving to Ultimate level, which was caused by him and Logan being perfectly in sync with their emotions….of rage..

"I have failed...I let one of my friends die! AND YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF IT! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR KING! NO MATTER HOW STRONG HE IS HE WILL PAY! KOROMON, DARK DIGIVOLVE!" Logan shouted, and Koromon began forming into a much larger Tyrannomon with armor forming onto him. Instead of the regular orange light, it was a grey light, which he burst out of revealing he was the corrupted metallic dinosaur Digimon….MetalTyrannomon.

"METAL TYRANNOMON!" The beast roared, and slowly stomped up near Logan. Joey looked up at the Ultimate level in fear.

"He reached Ultimate!...But not in the good way. Guys...I think this is similar to what happened to Terriermon and me in the lab. We were so determined to show our worth and protect the ones we love, that we became perfectly in-sync with our emotions, so he Digivolved without my drive. I think we can all do it after sharing the same experience with our Digimon, and Logan has done it!….But with a negative emotion. And now...rampage is going to ensue." Joey explained, with the others looking at Joey in shock.

"That sounds really cool, big bro! But….this isn't! We have to do somethi-" Richard began, but he was interrupted by Chase.

"No. If we step in, MetalTyrannomon will kick our butts. Even with that whole In-Sync Emotion thing. We just have to let them blow off this steam." Chase stated, which resulted in a angry Richard.

"What!? Chase, don't be stupid! I know we're new at this thing, but so is he! We can stop him!" Richard countered, and took out his Digivice, which was glowing light blue. It then sent a beam of light at Betamon, busting him out of the jar.

"Richard is right! Betamon digivolve to….Seadramon!" The serpent screamed, and charged at MetalTyrannomon.

"W-we….we did the In-Sync….uh, In-Sync Charge! That's what happened with you, right Joey?" Richard asked his brother, proud of himself and his Digimon partner.

"Yeah! You guys were really courageous to do that!" Joey exclaimed, and was filled with pride. Terriermon felt the same way, and a green light was shot from Joey pocket directly at the Digimon.

"Terriermon digivolve to….GARGOMON!" The dog Digimon shouted, and began firing mini-missiles at Ogremon and MetalTyrannomon.

"BACK OFF!" Logan yelled, and MetalTyrannomon fired missiles back at the two Digimon, blowing them up into oblivion. The two Digimon reverted back all the way to the Fresh level from that attack, with their Tamers running up to them and dashing back.

"Zerimon….Good try!" Joey told his tiny green ball of a partner, who smiled slightly.

"Stupid Ultimate...You did awesome, Pichimon!" Richard screamed into his white fish like Digimon's face.

"Yeah, Yeah, just quiet down a bit-pichi." Pichimon responded, groaning.

Meanwhile, Meredith had her Digimon go to Champion by In-Sync Charge as well, but the rabbit monster weren't much better.

"Frozen Blitz!" Turuiemon growled, firing several ice shards at MetalTyrannomon, who slashed her with his metal claws, resulting in her being sent flying back into Meredith, but not before turning back into her Fresh stage, Conomon.

"Nice one, sweetie! We'll win next time!" Meredith cooed to her partner, who smiled in response.

"I told you guys! We can't win! It'd be stupid and up to luck!...but….God, I can't let my own "knowledge" trick me out of helping my friend! Looks like I gotta be a bit more reckless! Veemon, let's go!" Chase called to his partner, and a yellow light was shot out of his Digivice that hit Veemon.

"Veemon digivolve to….Magnamon! Magna Blast!" The armored dragon roared, shooting a golden blast out of his chest that hit MetalTyrannomon directly, knocking him back a bit.

"Shining Gold Solar Storm!" Magnamon screamed, and time and space opened up right above the area, where several golden comet like blasts were sent down into the battleground. Many of them crashed down, some of them hitting the Coredramon, which instantly destroyed them.

"Oh Crap! Looks like I better go!" Ogremon shrieked, and quickly tried running out of the scene, but was caught by a meteor crushing him, and his data was sent flying out.

"Excellent! Now, YOU! You're my friends…..and yet you tried to kill my Digimon partner…...you little bastards. MetalTyrannomon, KILL THEM!" Logan growled, and MetaLTyrannomon turned to the Digidestined.

"This isn't good….Wait, I have an idea! Magnamon, take out the Digivice!" Chase ordered, and Magnamon nodded.

"Magna Punch!" The royal knight tried destroying the device, but when he neared it, a dark energy surrounded him, stunning the Digimon.

"What's going on!? Magnamon, move!" Chase yelled, but it was too late, and MetalTyrannomon grabbed Magnamon and slammed him onto the ground.

"This isn't looking too good…." Magnamon mumbled as he reverted back to his Fresh form, Chibomon.

"And now...you die!" MetalTyrannomon snarled, and lifted his foot up, holding it above the baby Digimon.

"CHIBOMON!" Chase screamed, and held his Digivice out, with it glowing golden. Suddenly, the Digivice shot out another golden beam that hit Chibomon and surrounded him, then came back to the Digivice like a Grappling Hook.

"Thank god...But we're not done yet…" Chibomon reminded his partner, turning to Logan and Metal Tyrannomon.

"How the hell are we gonna stop him!? Our Digimon are too weak to Digivolve anymore, and we're pretty useless on our own! Wait...hold on! Have you realised that the first time our Digimon digivolved was when we were feeling one really powerful emotion or doing some great? I was being knowledgeable, Richard was feeling brave, Joey and Meredith were feeling emotions of Love and Kindness….and Logan wanted to...protect his friends. Friendship." Chase explained, and the others realised what he meant.

"You mean to bring….the good Logan back, we have to make him feel the same emotion or something?" Joey asked his friend, who nodded..

"Quite like that. But...how….Even if we managed to De-Digivolve MetalTyrannomon, Logan's rage would just Digivolve him back! Wait!" "ENOUGH WITH THE WAITS!" "What if we made him realise what he was doing to Agumon? That way he would stop!" Chase responded, and the others understood.

"Yeah, we just have to run over to him and slap him across the face!" Richard yelled, but he was smacked across the head by Joey.

"Really?! And you call ME stupid!" Joey exclaimed to his brother, who whined in response.

"We'll tell him our best memories with him! That'll jog back his good part, right?" Meredith theorised.

"Precisely! Now, let's go! Joey, we'll distract MetalTyrannomon, you talk to Logan first, you've known him longer than any of us!" Chase exclaimed, and Joey nodded, running to Logan.

"Logan, remember when we first met?! I threw my pudding at the wall in Grade 1 so it would fly, but it accidently hit you and pudding was splattered all over you! And then I tried washing you off with my apple juice, then you laughed and poured your Chocolate Milk on me!" Joey called to his friend, who stopped glowing orange for a second, but it came back immediately came back.

"Meredith, your turn!" Joey shouted, and Meredith switched places with Joey, running to Logan.

"Remember in Grade 5 when you agreed to be my boyfriend, and then we broke up the next day and you said, and I quote, 'It's not me, it's you.' You always had a great sense of humor!" Meredith yelled, and Logan stopped glowing again, a bit longer this time, but it came back.

"Richard, you're up!" Meredith said to Joey's younger brother, who nodded and Richard went to Logan with the female running back to distract the beast.

"When I was in Pre-School and you were teaching me how to ride a bike, and then I learned it, then we drove past Joey and laughed at him because he didn't know how?! You were the best at helping others out!" Richard screamed, and Logan paused. This time, the glowing stopped for a good minute.

"We did it!" Richard shouted, but as soon as he did, the orange aura returned and the youngest member groaned, then swapped with Chase.

"Logan! When I first moved here, you were always there for me! Helping me out! Introducing me to all of the people who would become by best friends! And you ARE my best friend! Because we admit each others mistakes! Because we tell each other what's going on! Because you're like a brother to me! And I…..I hate this Logan, because he's not our Logan! Logan is the person who deserves his role….as the leader of the Digidestined!" Chase hollered, and something immediately snapped inside Logan.

"AGH! GET OUT! STOP!" Logan screamed, and the aura flew out of him. It then burst into data, along with the dark glow of his Digivice. Suddenly, the Digivice produced and incredible, white light, with several Digimon's data flying out of it and into the fog, where it began combining with the fog itself.

"What the hell?" Joey asked himself, and noticed that MetalTyrannomon was closing in on his brother and Meredith. He instantly ran towards the beast and jumped on it's back.

"STOP IT AGUMON! COME DOWN! Can't you see you're hurting your….friends!?" Joey shouted inside the beast's….ear? Whatever it was, the armored dinosaur stopped slashing and thrashing around, and began de-digivolving, with Joey hopping back off it's back.

"Oh….." The Digimon mumbled as he slowly reverted all the way back to his Fresh stage, which was Poyomon, a white little ghost like Digimon.

"Er…" Logan grunted as he fell to the ground, weak. Chase and Joey ran up to their friend and helped him up.

"What's going on…? I just remember….Ogremon killing Wizardmon….And then I got...trapped somewhere. All I could see was bright orange, and a huge dark figure slashing and hurting Digimon and people…" Logan grumbled, causing the Digidestined to become confused.

"Wha-? But just a few minutes ago you were beating the crap out of our Digimon and all those bad guys with MetalTyrannomon!" Joey explained, making the leader now confused.

"How? I wasn't doing anything! It was like somebody else was doing everything that you're saying….and I...uh, I think I know who." Logan responded, pointing up to a gigantic, blue dragon like Digimon, that was formed from the fog and the orange and black auras.

"Oh crap baskets….it's…..it's…" Joey began, sweat dripping down his forhead.

"Deltamon. Made out of Logan's anger, and the fog. He may be a baby….but he's probably stronger than Devidramon." Zerimon finished, wiggling around in Joey's hands, absolutely terrified.

"How are we gonna beat him? He's like….all of our Digimon times 20. And right now, they're in their Fresh stages….If only Wizardmon was here…" Logan mumbled, and looked up at the monster, scared.

"We try. We stay determined! We do everything in our power to stop him." Richard said, and his Digivice began glowing. Pichimon jumped up out of Richard's palms and growled.

"Pichimon digivolve to….." Pichimon glowed dark blue, and started forming into Seadramon, but for some reason larger.

"Seadramon!" The beast roared, and Richard noticed a blue aura around his partner, then grinned.

"We did it….In-Sync Charge. Before...it wasn't a true In-Sync charge. But now...it is. And we're gonna kick this guy's butt! Or rather tail!" Richard shouted, and Joey and Meredith nodded.

"Yeah! I'm not letting this guy hurt our friends! We can't let him! We may be filled with kindness and love….and we're gonna put those emotions to use!" The pair yelled, and their Digivices glowed their respective color, as did their Fresh staged partners.

"Zerimon/Conomon digivolve to…" The two Digimon began forming into Gargomon and Turuiemon, but larger and with their weapons bigger as well. They then burst out of the light, green and pink auras surrounding them.

"Gargomon and Turuiemon!" The Digimon duo exclaimed, and Chase looked at Chibomon, smiling.

"We may not be the strongest on the team...But we do have one thing. Intelligence. And we're using our strategic minds to beat this monster….RIGHT NOW!" Chase told his partner, who grinned back and nodded. Veemon and Chase's digivice started glowing golden, then began transforming.

"Veemon digivolve to….," Veemon began growing in size, with armor being added onto him and his body getting more muscular. The Digimon burst out of the light, surrounded in a golden aura and exclaimed his name, "Magnamon!"

"Poyomon, I know I...dark digivolve you. I may not have actually seen it...but I felt it...and I'm truly sorry….But we can't give up….We just...can't… Because we have to protect our friends." Logan said to his Digimon, who gave a small smile back, then started glowing orange.

"Poyomon digivolve to…." The small white baby monster grew into a much larger version of Tyrannomon and roared, slashing at the air and roaring. It stomped over to Alphamon then emerged out of the light glowing orange, "TYRANNOMON!"

"Here we go….everything is on the line….Like always!" Logan hollered, and their monsters charged into battle.


End file.
